New Love
by Fan-1234
Summary: So here's the improved version, hope you like it. A new student arrives to the academy. Who is she? What will happen to the gang when Viper starts to cause trouble. Will our girl be able to put her trust in people again, and will love bloom between her and a certain blunette? Read to find out ;) R&R, no flames! (: JesseXOC. I own nothing about Yugioh GX, just this story and my OC
1. Chapter 1

**New love**

**Here it is :) I'm sorry for deleting the first one, but it's back and I'm remodeling it a lot :D At least try to :) So enjoy ^^**

* * *

**A new student**

**Normal POV :**

It was a normal day at Duel Academy. The gang was at class and as usual Jaden was sleeping again. After a lecture that Crowler gave to Jaden, the gang left the class room and walked to the dorms.

''Aaaaawwh... another boring class. Glad it's over.'' Jaden exclaimed.

''It wasn't that bad... But it wouldn't be so bad if you wouldn't sleep all the time and get lectures from Crowler.'' Jesse replied.

''Well anyway , what should we do now?'' Jim asked.

''Well I'm gonna go find someone to duel. We have to duel at least once a day. Anyone wanna go with me?''Alexis asked/answered.

'' Yea! '' Everyone but Jesse shouted.

''Don't you wanna come Jesse?'' Syrus asked.

''I'm a bit tired today... You guys go ahead.'' He answered with a small smile.

''Okay , your loss.'' Jaden exclaimed.  
Everyone but Jesse ran to the duel arena but Jesse decided to go back to the red dorm. On his way there he heard a violin. The melody flowed with the wind and he had to admit, it was beautiful.  
He walked to the cliff to see who was playing it. you know the cliff where Jaden dueld Blair in episode 20)

His eyes went wide when he saw a girl playing it. The melody was sad but yet beautiful. (Rue's lullaby from the hunger games. Without the piano)

The girl had brown/orange hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were half closed and they were chocolate brown. She was wearing a violet shirt, black pants and black and white sneakers. Jesse blushed a little when he saw the beautiful girl playing the violin beautifully when the wind gently blew her hair. He walked behind her listened the sound of her violin. The melody was kind, but at the same time, he could feel sorrow in it. It seemed to have affect on him. The girl seemed sad when she played. When she stopped he said :

''What a beautiful song.'' he exclaimed with a smile.

The girl was startled and quickly turned around. She was relieved that it was only a boy. She looked at him and a small blush showed on her cheek. Luckily he didn't seem to notice it. He a was really handsome. Even though she'd seen lot's of guys in the world, he was perfect. She stood up.

''Thanks. My mom taught it to me when I was a kid.'' She replied with a small smile.

'' I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?'' Jesse asked her.

''Yea. I got here from North-Academy. I'm actually a third year student.'' She answered him.

''Me to. I'm also from North-Academy.'' Jesse exclaimed

''Hey I know you. You're Jesse Anderson. I'm a big fan of yours.'' She said with a small blush. Jesse blushed a little by her comment.

''I didn't know that I was that popular.'' He said while rubbing the back of his head.

''Well anyway, what's your name?'' He asked.

''I'm Jenny. It's nice to meet you.'' She spoke. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

''Which dorm are you in.'' Jesse asked.

''I'm in the blue dorm. What about you?'' Jenny answered/asked.

''I'm also in the blue but m staying in the red because my best friend is in there. I don't want to be in the blue dorm alone.'' He said.

''Yea. I know what you mean. But I have to go and I hope I can meet you later Jesse. I'm glad that I at least got one friend in here.'' She said with a bright smile.

''Yea. Well, see you later Jenny and it was nice to meet you. Don't get lost.'' Jesse smirked.

''I won't.'' She said. She put her violin in its back and took her back bag from the ground and put it on. She walked to the blue girl's dorm and found her room. She walked in and was amazed how big it was. She put down her things and went to find the principal's office. Luckily for her there wasn't much students in the hallways because she hated when people stared at her.

Some of them looked at her strangely. When she finally found the office, she went in and saw Crowler talking to the principal. They turned their heads to her when they saw her coming in.

''Hello , what can I do for you?'' The principal asked. Crowler went to take a sip from his coffee.

''Hey ,I'm the new transfer student from North-Academy.'' She exclaimed.

''Oh , you're finally here. What was your name again so I can register you to the school system.'' He asked

''Jenny Yuki.'' She said.

Crowler spilled his coffee and coughed. ''Another Yuki.'' He spoke.

''Yea..? You have a problem with that?'' She asked with narrow eyes. He got scared a little. For a second, you could see the angry look. She hated when people would recognize her from her last name…

''No, no...'' Crowler sweat dropped.

''Well anyway, I can see that you are the one. Have you found your room yet? Principal asked

''Yea ,I already found it. It's much bigger that I thought thou…''She replied.

''Well I'm glad that it wasn't a problem. I can see why your last principal set you to the blue dorm. Your grades are incredible. It's my honor to say, Welcome to Duel academy.'' He said proudly.

''Thank you, headmaster. Glad to be here.'' She responded.

''Just call me Sheppard, and you can find your uniform from your closet in your room.'' He said.

''Okay, good day.'' She said before she left.

''It's gonna be an interesting year. Another Yuki. She seems a lot different from Jaden. To be honest, she scares me a bit.'' Crowler spoke.

''She is but yet she isn't. It's hard to explain. I just hope that she's fine and don't get sick.'' Sheppard said.

''What do you mean?'' Crowler asked

''If you didn't know their parents own a hospital at their home town. Ever since Jenny was born she has been really sick. Her asthma is so bad that she almost died many times. Because her father owns the hospital near their house, she was able to get the medical attention that she needed, fast. I talked to her parents and they said that she may get sick when she duels and they have asked me to keep an eye on her. They actually didn't want her to come here but her dreams were the same as Jaden's. In some ways, she is exactly like her brother.'' Sheppard said.

''Oh I see. Well I'm sure that she's gonna be fine.'' Crowler said.

''By the way, when Bonaparte is gonna show up. I'm going to be late for my flight.'' Sheppard asked

''He should be here shortly.'' Crowler answered.

''Well ,I have to leave now. I'm counting on you to keep this school safe Crowler.'' Sheppard said.

''You can count on me, headmaster. Until we meet again. Have a safe trip.'' Crowler said.

**Jenny's POV:**

''It's annoying when everyone's staring at me. Am I that ugly or something?''

I walked to my room and changed into my uniform. It's a little weird. Well. I usually can't stand skirts. Especially short ones.

I looked the options, but I didn't really like them. So I decided to change it a little. Luckily I brought lots of clothes with me. I put on a dark blue tube top, white and blue vest, a dark blue skirt (almost like Alexis's) and dark blue boots (just like Alexis's but different color.) It looked much better.

I wonder where Jaden is. He probably doesn't even know that I came here. Figures. I wouldn't be surprised.

''I wonder what I should do next. Classes start tomorrow and I have half the day free. Maybe I should go look around. With luck, I even might get to see Jaden today. I can't wait to see the look on his face''.

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. I dropped down on my knees and coughed hard. I held my hand over my mouth. I forgot to take my medication before I came here. I stood up and took my medicine and sat down on my queen-sized bed for a few minutes.

'' Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out that my situation has gotten worse. But I'm not gonna leave. I dreamed a long time for this. I'm not gonna give it up that easily.'' I said to myself.

I put my hair on a small bun on the back of my head and let the rest of them fall down and went outside. I explored around the school and saw many students talking and having fun. I wish I could have someone to talk to.

Ever since I was a kid, everyone but my family hated me. I was bullied in school, and beat up many times… I don't even know why. I didn't have many friends but my best of friends, and except that Jesse that I met today.

He was the first person in years and that was nice to me and wasn't my family member or my best friends. I sat where I had played my violin earlier and thought about Jesse. I soon realized that when I thought about him I was blushing.

''Snap out of it Jenny. You don't even know him.'' I told myself. But I have to admit that he was really handsome. I can see why girls fall for him. But I had to stop myself before something bad happens… I don't trust people very well, and I don't plan to. I mustn't get too familiar with anyone.

I've broken my heart so many times, that I have to protect myself from getting sad again. A strong girl never cries. That's what I've learned long ago, the hard way.

While watching the ocean, I felt a bit better. Wish I could just be myself, and be admired, or at least understood, like the ocean. I heard footsteps from behind so I quickly looked what it was. I saw a couple of dudes walking my way. Oh great. Not again.

I thought that they'd just leave, but it looked like I'd just have to beat their asses to leave me alone. Well, mind as well. I did have to duel someone today, and it might as well be one of them. I somehow felt a bit happy when I won.

'Cause I've always been rejected and hated, I know that when I beat someone in a duel, they'd know not to mess with the wrong girl. As I heard them smirking behind me, I stood up and turned around.

''So, care to duel?'' I asked with a hint of malice in my voice. The smirked and accepted my challenge. A little while later, they were all down and looking at me. I gave an evil grin, and they soon ran away with their tail behind their legs.(not literally)

After they left, I sighed and put my deck away. I didn't like to be evil, but it's the only way for me to know that I'll be safe. I left for my room and I soon realized that rumors were beginning to spread. Along the way, I beat a few others. They would let me pass unless I defeated the, and I did. I could see that they were pissed off by defeat and started to yell random stuff.

Those lousy snobs. I hate them. I grew tired of their insults so I continued my way to my room. Many shouted things at me, telling me to leave. I wasn't really surprised, 'cause that's what happens where ever I go.

I walked inside my room and closed the door. I leaned my back on it and slid to the floor, holding my face in my hands. I felt a bit sad again. But I'm used to it by now. I didn't allow myself to cry, so I just stood up and sat down on my queen sized bed.

I took out my phone and looked at the old pictures. I didn't have many, but the few of me and my friends, cheered me up. I had 3 lovely friends and they're the only ones I could actually trust. And that's because they were the only ones in town, that didn't bully me, and even helped me from the start.

Their names are Alice, Charlotte and Natalie. We've know each other from kindergarten and we went to the same junior high. We even had our own band during 7th grade. I was the lead singer and I also played a guitar. I loved when we played together and made songs. But it had to end when I got to sick and my mom and dad told me that I could never be a singer.

I was so sad but we secretly played when no-one saw. But we stopped for a while when I got too sick. I started to play a violin when I couldn't sing anymore. But I didn't give up playing my guitar either. But it was fun while it lasted. I was lonely when I went to North-Academy, but I always kept in touch with them. I haven't seen them in a little over 2 years.

Sadly, I was used being alone most of the time, so it wasn't too hard for me. I finally went to sleep and hoped that I my life wouldn't turn into a living hell.

**Normal POV :**

Back at the red dorms. Jaden, Jesse and Syrus just got back.

''Aaaaaaww... I'm so tired. By the way Jesse, where were you when we went out to have fun?'' Jaden asked.

''Well I went to the rocks to sit down for a while, but then I saw a girl playing a violin. She told me that she was new.'' Jesse answered and blushed a little.

''Oooohh, she must have been really cute since you're blushing when you talk about her.'' Jaden smirked

''Cut it out.'' Jesse replied.

''Well, whatever , I have to get back to the yellow dorms. See you tomorrow.'' He stated and walked out the door, leaving the two teens alone.

''We should get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow.'' Jaden said. The two went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short. And I'm bad thinking of names so I just improvised. I'm not gonna make a lot of duels in this because I'm really bad writing them. And this is gonna be mostly a love story between Jenny and Jesse. I hope that at least someone would read this and it depends how many chapters I'm gonna make in this about how much I get reviews and how many people read this. Thank you all that read this and if you didn't get something, just ask me okay? :D I hope I did good and R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who have read my stories :) Here's chapter 2, oh and thanks for the reviews ^^ I'll try to be more careful what I write :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Something new**

**Jenny's POV :**

I turned around in my bed and sat up. I could hear my breath across the room. Another nightmare. Just great. I turned to my alarm clock and it was just6.60 AM. I stood up from my bed, stretched and took a towel. I walked to my small bathroom, and took a shower. The warm water always relaxed me when I was feeling down.

It was another regular morning for me. I put on my uniform and made breakfast. I read the messages from Alice and the others, and cleaned up a little. I sigh when it's still just 7.15. I do some laundry and watch the news. I'm done about 7.50 and I walk out my door.

I walked towards the school and looked what was my first class today. My first class was dueling history. I guess it could be worse. I mean, I have good grades but I'm not a nerd 24/7 like everyone thought I was. I went inside the class room from a back door because the teacher said that he was gonna introduce me to the other students.

I saw from the corner of the door, from the shadow that the others were sitting on their seats. It was kinda odd when they were organized by their dorms. We weren't like that back at the north, but this is a lot bigger and better school anyway. I got ready when the teacher walked to his desk in front of the class, and got ready to speak.

''I have a little surprise for you today. We're having a new transfer student today from the North Academy. Many of you could learn from her. Her grades and high and at this point, the best of the school. But she's also an excellent duelist. Jenny, come forth.'' He said and turned his face to me.

I sighed and walked inside the class room. I kept my gaze at the floor, but heard their whispering. I turned my face to them and kept quiet. I didn't say a word and hoped that this would end soon.

It didn't take long for them to start shouting and yelling at me. Telling me to leave, that I was freak and no one wanted me here. I looked up for a second and showed a glare, and with that everyone went quiet. I closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me my seat.

''You can sit by the first row anywhere you want.'' He pointed to the right. I looked there and saw empty seats, and then I saw something else. Jaden. I wasn't surprised to see him snoring. Really. Could that bum get any more annoying. I gave a small nod and went to sit down.

Everyone looked as I went to sit. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, but the glares and whispers really pissed me off. I couldn't hold it anymore and opened my mouth.

''I'm not deaf you know. So I'd appreciate if you people would just shut up. It's getting really annoying.'' I said with a low, a bit threading voice. I heard them went quiet in a second, and a lot of gulps. A really small smile formed to the corner of my mouth.

The class went pretty well, for a history lesson. It wasn't that bad, but still a certain someone couldn't open his eyes before it was over. I sat up and heard him finally getting awake.

''Aaaaawww... Finally it's over.'' I could hear him smirk and talk to his friends. Then I heard their replies.

''Well, you did fall asleep before it even started, so I'd say that you didn't have to suffer a lot.'' A blonde girl replied to him. I sighed and took my books and was about to walk out the class room, but when I walked to the other side of the door, I heard him ask…

''Hey, who was that?'' I almost ripped my books in half when I heard his stupid question. That scum bag didn't even know who I was, I haven't changed that much.

''She's a new student. Seemed like that girl had an attitude problem. I mean, telling us to shut up, that girl should learn her place.'' I heard the voice of the guy that had a black jacket and black hair. I felt rage rising inside me as I just listened him insulting me.

''Look who's talking.'' The short guy with blue hair and glasses replied.

''I don't know. I guess she's not that bad. Maybe she just likes to be alone.I saw her the other day, and she seemed pretty nice.'' I heard the blunette say. I was kinda relieved that he wasn't talking bad things behind my back. But now that I think about it, why should I care what he thinks. I'm always thinking mushy stuff when I think about him. I seriously need to get a hold of myself.

But what I heard next was the finishing blow.

''I just thought that I imagined the ''shut up part''. It was pretty rude and annoying. I mean, I almost woke up entirely by that…'' I heard Jaden say to his pals. I was boiling inside and looked around. I walked back to the classroom from the back door, held my books in my hands on my chest and walked to the teacher's desk.

I saw them noticing me, but before they could say anything, I lifted the cardboard box, what had text books inside it, that was next to the desk, in to the air with my foot. I lifted it a little so it would be in the air for a second and with that a pulled back my leg and used all my power to kick it to them. My aim was right, because it landed right into Jaden's face, and he fell on his back. Luckily it was sealed so the books didn't fall out. I huffed and walked out.

**Jesse's POV:**

It was really surprising. We saw the girl walk back inside, but then she suddenly kicked the box into Jaden's face. He stood there for a couple of seconds, and fell down when she left the room. She must have heard our remarks and got pissed off.

Well to be honest, I'm not really surprised, her got what was coming to him. We stared him lying on his seat, and the box fell to the floor. His face was red and eyes blank for a moment. He then shook his head and slowly got up.

''What the…''He said and held his face. His nose wasn't broken, but his face was red for a while, and soon we all bursted out laughing hard. Well everyone except Axel. Syrus, Hassleberry and Chazz were rolling on the floor and the rest of us tried to hold it in as much as possible.

''Sorry Jay, but you had that coming.'' Alexis tried to say to him, but was holding her laugh.

''I have to say that she caught the off guard.'' He said, touching his nose to see if it was broken.

''You okay?'' I finally managed to ask. He nodded.

''Yea, but stings a bit though.'' He replied and the others were calming down a little.

''Not surprised mate, but I have to say, that she really can kick well. I mean, from that far away, and right to the target.'' Jim smirked. We all smirked and some started laughing uncontrollably.

''Ha ha… So funny I forgot to laugh. Real mature you guys.'' He stated.

''I must say, that girl is getting really interesting. I wonder who she is.'' Atticus grinned and held his chin with his right hand.

We all sighed and went back to our dorms. We didn't have any more lessons, so we could use the day to participate in these ''survival duels''. I but at some point, I agreed with Atticus, not the same way he thinks, but I wanted to know who she really is. I know her name, but I wonder if she knows Jaden or something.

The day passed soon I found myself sitting with Hassleberry in our room, when Jay was taking a shower. I saw him looking at his cards so I decided to ask him If I could see.

''Hey, I hear you got a deck full of dinosaurs, can I see ?'' I asked. He shook his head and gave a nervous smile.

''Sorry, but my deck's off limits to the public.'' He replied.

''I'm not the public, I'm Jaden's new best chum. He'd tell you to show 'em t me.'' I smirked.

''Well I don't do everything he says.'' He said back and we turned our heads to the door, when we sah him walking inside with his pj's and rubbing his towel to his cheek.

''Loved that shower. Oh and thanks for cleaning it Hassleberry.'' He smiled our way.

''So you don't do what he says hah…'' I grinned.

''I a… Cleaned it for myself.'' He smirked. Then Jay and I turned our heads to Curiboh that came flying through the window.

''Hey curiboh.?''Jay asked his duel spirit. I got a little worried and asked…

''What's he saying Jay? It don't sound good.'' I replied.

''Wait. You hear it too?'' Hassleberry asked me. Then suddenly Jaden's face turned into a worried one and he asked.

''What? Where is he?'' He asked.

''Who? You're freaking me out son. What are you talking about?'' He asked again. Then I felt ruby climbing to my shoulder and I turned my head to him.

''You're kidding me,. When Ruby?'' I asked. Then Hassleberry wiped his eyes and looked at me.

''Ah… They're everywhere.'' He said out loud.

''Hassleberry, wash my pj's.'' Jay threw them to him. Then he ran out and Hassleberry ran out the door.

''Wait soldier. Which detergent?'' He asked. I shook my head and ran after him.

''I'm going too.'' I said and ran down the stairs. He ran back inside and I stopped.

''Hey Hassleberry, hurry up will ya.'' I said.

''Hold on. I've got pj's to wash.'' He stated back. Oh great. This is gonna take a while.

**Jenny's POV: **

It was getting dark and I felt like going for a walk. I walked through the forest, and looked at the moon. It felt so relaxing. I liked, no I loved walking in the dark. Many people are afraid of the dark, and say that bad things happen if you're alone.

Many think that the forest for an example is scary at night, but I think otherwise. At night, you can see many things that you don't see in day light. The stars, the moon and the dark blue sky. It's amazing how beautiful the world is at night.

And at night, I can walk around, alone, knowing that no one will come bother me. I sat on a rock and watched the sky. Somehow, I can relate to the moon. It doesn't show itself during the day, but when it comes out, it can be itself, knowing that nothing will be mocking it.

I closed my eyes and let the summer wind blow through me. Everything was perfect, until I hear someone scream. It wasn't too loud, but it sounded like it didn't come too far. I sighed and went to check it out.

I walked for a while, and when I reached the edge of the woods, I saw a cliff and someone there. I was shocked when I saw that short guy being tided by a rope and Jesse and the guy who acted like a soldier.

Then I saw Jay and that kid from west academy. The duel just ended and Jay fell on his back. That Axel guy wasn't too far behind, and he passed out also. I closed my eyes and walked away, before they notice me.

It's not like I care what they're messing around. I walked back to my door and thought about the things that had happened today…

**Here is chapter 2 :D Hope you liked it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, but I remind you that English isn't my native language and I've tried my best. So R&R and thanks everyone ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The unexpected **

**Jenny's POV:**

I woke up at 6 AM. I didn't really get much sleep. But that's nothing new.  
I do the usual morning things, and sit on my couch. I turn on the tv, and watch the news. Nothing new.  
I yawn and hold my head with my hand.

I know that I'm mad at Jaden, but something inside ma just can't get him out of my head. Some brother he is. And we're supposed to be twins.  
He doesn't even recognize me, and he thinks I'm annoying.

And on top of that, he hasn't spoken to in a long time.  
Even before he left to the academy, he still ignored me. We had our moments as kids, but in time, we just kinda grew apart.

He was one of the most popular kids in town, and I was the freaky and sad sis.  
Even mom and dad always cheered Jaden. He was their angel. They only paid attention to me when I was sick, or in trouble.

So I practicly grew by myself.  
I didn't have many friends, only 3. Sometimes I wondered if they really liked me, or didn't have the guts to say that they hated me.

But in junior high, I knew that they cared, and I was happy. They're enough for me.  
I didn't need anyone else, and I don't plan on changing now.

I'm fine. I don't care if my brother hates me, and every other student in this school.  
I know that I'm mad and pissed off, but that's the way I am. Well, at least the new me.

I stood up and turned off the tv. I walk to my balcony and lean on to the edge. I sigh and look to the sky. Then suddenly Jesse comes to my mind.  
I walk back inside and walk past the big mirror. I get back a little and see that I'm blushing.

''What in the world…''I say to myself. Why in the hell am I blushing? He's just a guy. But the only one that was nice to me in years. I seriously have to get a grip.  
I'm starting to think mushy stuff again.

''But he is kinda cute, nice, cool and handsome. …What the!''  
I pull hair and sit on my couch. I'm really losing it. I shook my head and thought about something else…

''Maybe I'll just got for a walk.'' I say out loud and leave. I walked across the campus, trying to think about the ''happier'' times.

To be quite honest, I don't remember everything that had happened in my life. Sure I have a good memory, but the times when I was bullied.  
I remember the things that happened usually, but not in detail…

I got beat up so many times, that I just wanted to forget. I spent many hours in the corner of my room, crying my heart out. Mom and dad actually never found out.

Believe it or not, but before I got to school, I was, well you know… Happy…  
Sure I was teased in kindergarten, but I was still the usual me…  
Cheerful, never thought about sad things. But it all changed…

I don't remember much, but I know, that in few weeks… I changed… Forever… I got sick of being the sad one, the one who never stood up for herself, so I decided to change.  
I practiced for hours on end, with a football and took karate classes… and I was just a 6 year old… So, in time, everyone got spooked and started to call me names…  
No one ever, not once was friendly to me…

So I figured, that if I was mean, and ruthless, I wouldn't be sad… I wanted to get rid of my so called feelings, and knew, that no one would never harm me physically, nor mentally…  
Now that I think about it, I haven't shed a tear in 11 years…  
As I was thinking the last things about my sad childhood, I realized that I had walked to the forest again… Well, no matter, I liked the nature anyway…

Yea, I know… I try not to feel anything, but the only thing that actually relaxed me was the forest… Woods, pretty flowers, quiet… It was heaven…  
Even thought I prefer the night, it wasn't bad in day light… I closed my eyes and listened the sound of nature, but then my day dream was interrupted, by talking….  
I great, just like yesterday… I sighed and went to see where the noise was coming from…

I looked from behind a tree, and saw that guy, who acted like a drill sergeant, was dueling the guy who had a crocodile on his back… Jim, if I remember correctly… One thing I didn't get… Why was that guy acting like an animal…  
Hassleberry something… His eyes even looked different…  
But then they just turned back to normal… Well, this is stupid…

Why should I care… I turned my head a little, and saw Jesse and Jaden standing with that short guy…

Why does he have to be everywhere… Seriously…  
Jaden just keeps showing up everywhere I go… I've had enough of this… I'll just head back… When I turned my

back on them, I suddenly heard a *thumb* sound… I grew a little interested, and as I turned around… Those guys were lying on the ground…

''What the…''I said without even realizing that I opened my mouth. I don't want to stay and find out if they heard me, so I ran… I doubt that they heard me from all that snoring, but I wasn't gonna take the risk…  
I was walking back to the school, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

From instinct, I turned around fast, and took a fighting stance to defend myself, but when I saw that it was that snob kid, I sighed and stood normally.  
I know that it can alarm people, but I was used to it, 'cause many times when I heard a noise from behind be, or was touched to my shoulder, a bully was about to god for karate lessons. But I'm glad I got a black belt, no one dared to challenge ma after that.

''What do you want.'' I asked plainly.

''Just bringing an invite to the party tonight. Be sure to show up.'' He smirked and handed me an envelope. I took it and raised my right eye brown.

''A party? What for?'' I asked again. Seemed like a stupid idea if you ask me.

''You'll find out when you there. And make sure to bring a duel disk and your deck.'' He answered. I turned around and started walking away.

''Huh, whatever…'' I replied and put the invite to a small pocket in my skirt. I'm not really into parties. To be honest, I've never been in one.  
Even when Jay had his birthday party, I just went outside. Mom and dad asked many times if I would want a party, but why should I? I have only 3 friends, and I can't stand parties.

But anyway, I got bored and I knew there was a small beach on this island, so I decided to go and take a look .When I got there, a saw no one around.  
Just the way I like. I smiled a little and sat on the sand. The waves were so beautiful.  
I looked around to make sure that no one was around.

I smiled a little and opened my mouth… I sang a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me when I was little. Really little. But 'cause it was one of the best moments before my life turned into living hell, I remember the lyrics clearly... (You can imagine the lyrics your self, sorry, I deleted the song so there wouldn't any problems...)

I always felt better when I sing. I don't know why, but it eases my pain. I was smiling when I suddenly started coughing a lot. After a while, it stopped.  
I looked at my hand that I had held over my mouth, and saw blood.  
This was bad. I had to stop, but I wanted to sing.

I haven't sang for a while, but 'cause this always happens. I'm just glad no one heard… I wiped the blood away and stood up.

I was about to walk away, but then I bumped into someone. I looked forward and saw a guy with brown hair and blue jacket. He looked like a player or something, so I just put my hands in my pockets and walked.

''Hey, you okay?''He asked.

''Sure.'' I said quietly and continued.

''Hey you're that new kid aren't you?''He asked. I stopped and sighed ´.

''Yea, so what?'' I asked.

''Just said… I'm Atticus. What'd you're name.'' He asked and walked to me and gave a small flirty smirk.

''None of your business.'' I said a bit rudely. He just smirked. What's with this guy.

''Hey, what if we duel, and if I win, will you tell me your name?''He asked and got in front of me.

''Sure, whatever. If you can win.'' I gave an evil smile. He nodded and we dueled. It took a while, but I won and he sat on the ground. I put my deck away and smirked.

''It looks like you lost. So bye.'' I smirked and waved my hand when I walked past him. I could feel that he was a little disappointed, but I soon heard him smirk and say…

''Next time you won't be so lucky.'' He said after and left smiling. Yea, I your dreams. I walked back to my dorm and into my room.  
I leaned against the door and sighed. I'm so bored… I sat on my bed and sighed again… I lied on my back and the invite fell from my pocket.

I picked it up and held in front of my face… Should I go… I sighed and smirked. Maybe, I don't have anything better to do. At least I could go and check it out.  
Later the sun was starting to disappear and night came.

I walked inside the boys blue dorm. I went sat tables filled with food and a lot of happy faces. Well this sucks…  
I went to the back and leaned my back against a pole and crossed my arms. Soon that Adrian walked in front of everyone and announced that there was a tournament for the jewel disk.

When everyone started dueling, eager to win, I saw him looking at the bio-band in his hand.  
There was something fishy about this.

I'm glad that no one saw me there, so I could leave without drawing too much attention…  
I saw Adrian leaving outside, so I followed.

I walked out the door a little after him, and once outside, I saw him being lifted up by a helicopter. Not too far was that Chazz kid. I really can't stand spoiled brats like them. I started walking away, but then Jesse, that blonde, shortie and Jaden walk towards them.  
I quickly ran behind a corner, so they didn't see me.

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, watching their duel. I heard them talking and found out that the blonds name was Alexis, and the little guy was Syrus.  
So I was right. Well anyhow, the duel continued for some time, and I have to admit, that they weren't half bad. For dorks.

A little while later, Chazz fell down to the pond, and Adrian passed out.

I smirked when Chazz was shouting from the water, but soon he started to drown.  
Jaden, Alexis and Syrus started running to him, but Jesse stopped when I accidently stepped on a stick when I was about to leave.

I started walking but then Jesse called me…

''Jenny? What are you doing here?'' I sighed and turned my head a little.

''Wasting my time…Why don't you go save your friend before he drowns.'' I was about to leave, when he walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

''You okay? You seem a little different from the time we met?''He asked. Shit… I couldn't tell him that he's the only person who I actually was *nice* to…

''I'm fine. But I've got to go.'' I replied to him.

''Oh, okay. But I'll see you later, okay?'' I gave a small, a bit hurtful smile and turned my eyes at him for a sec.

''Sure.'' He smiled back and went running to the others. I then realized that I sounded a little *girly* when I answered. My cheeks were turning red again…  
Dammit… What's with me… I sighed and went back to my dorm…

When I sat on my bed and lied down, I realized that I was thinking about Jesse again… I have to stop before I'm gonna get hurt…

**Jesse's POV:**

I went running back to the others. When we helped Chazz from the water, I just kept thinking about her… She seemed so sad.  
And when she smiled, she looked like another person.  
She acted different than from the class.

She seemed mad, and hurt, but just now, she seemed a bit happy, but also hurt.  
It was for a second, but I could see it.

She must have a lot on her mind.  
I've seen her like that twice. When we met, she was happy and seemed kind, but during class and just a second ago, she was cold, but at the last moment, she just changed.  
It's like she's hiding something. Or rather, her real self. I don't think she's as mean as everyone thinks…

''Jesse? Hello, you there?'' Jaden asked and waved his hand in front of me. I looked up and quit my day dream.

''You okay? You're blushing…'' He asked, as if there was something wrong with me.

''Oh, sorry… What did you say?

''You're blushing… Oooh… Could it be that you're thinking about someone?''He asked with a smirk.

''What!? No…'' I replied and went to help carry Chazz. What's happening to me…  
I've never blushed when I think about someone… She's the first person that's made me like that… What's with me…

**Jenny's POV:**

I was sitting in my room and I was soooo bored, so I went to take another walk… I had a lot on my mind, mostly him…  
I headed to the forest, and on the way, I realized there was no one in sight. I saw a kid running towards me so I decided to ask…

''Hey, where is everyone?'' He stopped next to me and turned his head to me.

''Didn't you hear? Almost every student is at the infirmary. Something happened at the party…''He said quickly and left running.  
At the party? I looked at the bio-band around my wrist.

''Must be this things fault…''I said to myself and left outside. I know that Viper hasn't been around for a while so I decided to go search.  
I mean, I have nothing else to do, and he's not at the school… I know that it's this thing, 'cause when I duel, I felt a little weak after the match, and Adrian was looking his own constantly…

I walked across the forest, and soon saw a building… I looked like a lab or something… This is starting to get interesting… I smirked to myself and walked to it.  
There was a door open so I walked inside… I looked around and soon understood that it's deserted…  
I continued to look and saw an elevator. I went to it and realized the down button…

When I got down, I saw a forest…  
I decided to look around it, and saw lots of animals…  
I got a but nervous, but then when I heard a snap sound behind my back, it was too late to see what happened when I saw only darkness and closed my eyes, falling down…

**Jesse's POV:**

The next day we heard that Adriah had woken up, and he had information about what's happened.  
Our guesses were right, it was the bio-band that caused the problem, and he even told where Viper was hiding...

We went to search for Viper at the animal lab after we heard that Sheppard had left. It didn't take long for us to reach the research facility, underground.  
We separated into two groups to find Viper, and put on end to all of this….

**So here it is. Tell me what you think.**** And thanks for the reviews ^^ R&R and sorry for the grammar mistakes :D Oh and if you want to know what kind of Jenny has, it's here. It's different from before, hope you like it. I made a change 'cause I don't want to be sued for using the song, so you can just imagine it :)  
**

**Monsters**

1 Apprentice Magician  
1 Big Core  
1 Blast Magician  
1 Breaker the Magical Warrior  
1 Chaos Command Magician  
2 D. D. Warrior Lady  
1 Dark Eradicator Warlock  
1 Dark Magician  
2 Gemini Elf  
1 Magician of Faith  
1 Mythical Beast Cerberus  
1 Rapid-Fire Magician  
2 Skilled Dark Magician  
1 Summoned Skull  
1 The Creator  
1 The Creator Incarnate  
1 The End of Anubis

**Spells **

1 Heavy Storm  
1 Lightning Vortex  
1 Mage Power  
1 Magical Blast  
1 Magical Dimension  
1 Mystical Space Typhoon  
1 Nightmare's Steelcage  
1 Restructer Revolution  
1 Scapegoat  
1 Spell Absorption  
1 Swords of Concealing Light  
1 Tribute to The Doomed

**Traps**

1 Call of the Haunted  
1 Damage Condenser  
1 Hallowed Life Barrier  
1 Magic Cylinder  
1 Magician's Circle  
1 Michizure  
1 Nightmare Wheel  
1 Spellbinding Circle


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I hope that the first chapters were good… Well here's the 4th, so enjoy, R&R **

**Chapter 4**

**The hard journey begins**

**Jenny's POV:**

My eyes flickered open slowly. I had a major headache and it took a while before I could see clearly.  
When I got to my senses, I realized that I was in a dark room. I felt funny… I looked to my feet, and I panicked a little when I realized that I was hanging in mid air.

I tried to move, but my hands were chained to the roof. I saw pipes in front of me, and sand bags hanging from ropes. I tried to get my hands free, but no luck. Then I heard a smirk from my left and turned my head…

''It's you!'' It was the same guy, who stole duel monsters.  
And he stole one of my favorites, when I was a kid. He grinned and jumped on pipe to pipe, when he was finally in front of me.

''Let me go you sicko!'' I was starting to get really angry just by looking at him, and his grin made me boil even more.

''My my… I haven't seen you in a while. You've certainly grown up.  
To think a wimpy little kid became such a beautiful young woman.'' He smirked. I popped a vain and kicked him to his stomach.

He groaned and looked at my eyes.

''I'll tell you one last time, let me go before I'll really kick your ass!'' He just smirked and took something from his pockets.  
My eyes went wide when he pulled a piece of duck tape and tried to place it over my mouth…

''Just wait you little bastard when I get down from here you're gonna be sor…mm…mm'' I tried to speak, but I just couldn't get the tape off.

I tried to hit him, and get free, but with no luck…  
I'm getting really sick of this. That idiot's gonna get it when I'm free… I narrowed my eyes and glared at him when he just laughed…

''Don't worry, you'll get down soon enough… I'm just doing my job.  
When I'm finished, I'll get you to Viper. I don't know why he needs you, but those are the orders.'' He smirked and held my chin.

If I could, I'd spit on his face…

'' I won't be too long, so just wait a little while sweet heart.''  
He grinned. Uh… I could feel my stomach going upside down. He makes me sick. Then I smirked in my mind and hit him with my forehead.

I laughed a little, when I saw him getting back, and holding his nose.  
Hah, serves him right. I saw him turning around and leaving. I could swear that I heard him mutter…

''You'll pay for that…'' It was faint, but I still heard it. I sighed and looked around. I've got to find a way out of here… Minutes passed when I heard voices again… This time there were two.  
I tried to look down, and saw a unicorn trapped inside a capsule. Then I heard the voice again, and I knew who it was…

Jesse. I had to find a way to get down from here.  
But I doubt that he'd see me from here. Even if he got up, I'm in a corner, and he couldn't hear or see me… And I don't think he'd just come under me, looking at the sealing…

I tried to yell, and kick the walls, but nothing worked…  
When he started to rip the card to win, I saw Jaden. He was up, but he didn't see me…  
I'm glad that he saved that card, but I'm still here… Wait what… Why am I glad, I don't want his help… But he's the only one that can get me down here…

After all, Jesse just finished the duel and was pretty tired… I just don't get it… Where did Trapper disappear to… I didn't like it, but I had to get them to notice me… I was thinking when everyone else came… Oh great, they're leaving and I'm still here… I have to think something fast…

Then I tried to leap enough to reach the pipe, and finally did, and I kicked it with all my power. It didn't fall, but let out a pretty loud noise… I mentally sighed when I heard their talking… Idiots, why can't they just come and see…

**Normal POV:**

You guys hear that?'' Syrus asked. They looked around and saw nothing.  
Then she kicked again, and another thumb sound was heard…

''What keeps doing that?''Hassleberry walked under her, and looked around.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. She saw the rope cutting a little in one of the bags, and she managed to kick it hard enough, to rip and it fell right on top of Hassleberry's head. He fell on his back and Jim went to take a look.

''Hassleberry, you okay?'' Jim ran to him and helped him to sit up.

''Yea, I guess so… What was that?'' He asked and looked up.  
His eyes went wide when he saw the pissed off Jenny. She was really mad and wanted down. She tried to shout, but the tape just didn't come off.

''What in the!?''Jim asked when he saw her too. He went outside the door to climb up there. While he was doing that, the others went slowly under her and looked up. She blushed for a second, when she realized that her skirt didn't hide her spots…

She crossed her legs and tried to speak.  
Jim jumped around carefully and soon reached her. She glared at him for a while, and he carefully removed the tape.

''Ow… That really stings…'' She says and looks down.

''Could you stop staring…'' She asks and turns her gaze to her brother…

''Jenny, what are you doing up there?''Jesse asks. Jaden's eyes went wide and he looked closer…

''Jenny, is that you? You're the newby who kicked that box at me?''He asked, really surprised.

''Gee, hello Jaden. Nice to see you too, how have you been? I'm great, I'm just hanging here, for the fun of it'' She replied with obviously sarcastic voice.

''You know her Jay?'' Alexis asked.

''Well, yea… She's…'' He didn't get to finish when she spoke.

''Enough chit chat. Could you people please let me down?'' Jim smirks and tells her to hold on to the chain.  
He manages to cut it and free her hands. She holds on to it and sees Jim offering his hand. She looks down and lets go.

Their eyes go wide when they see her land perfectly. She dusts the dirt off of her, and looks at them. She raises an eye brown.

''What? You've never seen a girl before?'' They shook their heads and look at Jaden.

''You don't really get along do you…'' Hassleberry states…

''Thanks for pointing out the obvious.'' She replies rudely and goes to take her duel disk from the ground and walk to the door.  
She stops when she hears her brother call out for her.

''Wait, where are you going?'' He asks.

''Where do you think.''

''You know that it's way too dangerous by yourself.'' She smirks and turns around.

''Now of all times, you're being protective. No thanks, I'm fine by myself.'' She says a bit sadly and walks out the door.  
The guys ran after her and soon, Adrian's plan worked, and they have to evacuate.

They run before the doors close, and when they think that they're too late, Axel jumps in.

They run before the last door closes, and Jenny stops when she sees that Jaden says the he won't leave without him.  
She didn't know why, but she had to do something. She sees the door closing and panics.

She took Jaden's arm, and pushes so he slides down under the door, and it closes. The smoke clears and she's trapped.  
On the other side, Jaden stands up and says…

''His sacrifice won't be in vain.'' He asks and stands up.

''Wait, where's Jenny?'' Jesse asks and turns his head to the door.

''What!?'' Her brother looks around too and his face goes white when Jim says…

''She's still there…'' Jaden panics a little, and hopes that she's alright. Jesse's also worried, and tries to calm down.

Meanwhile she sighs and sits down. Soon she hears someone hitting the door. She walks to it, and listens.

''Jenny!? You okay? Answer to me!'' Jaden yells at the other side.

''Shut up. There's no time for this. I'll figure a way to get out of here. Now go!'' She shouts back, and tries to hold her tear that was forming on her eye.

''But s…'' He tries to say, but when she almost hears him say ''sis'', she shouts back.

''Stop worrying, just go!''

''Okay, but I'll get you out of there soon. Just try to hold on.''  
She hears him curse a little and a very small smile forms on her mouth.

*Is he actually worried about me… Or he's just acting caring in front of his friends.* She thoughts and leans her back on the door.

*I don't know what to think anymore…* She hears the others leaving and is left alone in quiet and darkness. She wipes the small tear before it falls and smirks.

''Remember, a strong girl never cries…'' She muttered to herself.  
While she was sitting in the dark, the others soon reached a room, and saw Viper going up inside an elevator. They run after him, and reach the stairs. They rush them up and end up inside another room.

''Welcome.'' He grinned.

''Viper, we've come to put an end to your little games. Too many people have gotten hurt already.'' Jesse states.

''That's tight, turn off these bio-bands.'' Alexis says, but he only smirks after their comments…

''Rest easy my dear, it'll all be over soon.'' He pushed a button and the ground started going up. In few seconds, they were up in the air…

Then only way to get down, was for Jaden to duel him.

**(Sorry, you know how the duel goes, so why bother writing it… And there won't be duels in this, at least written ones, 'cause I really suck at them, so I hope that you won't be too disappointed… ****J****)**

Not long after, they found themselves in the middle of nowhere, and Viper was nowhere to be found.

** (I don't know how they got down from that tower because it wasn't shown in the show ... So I'll just write from when they got down...  
Don't ask 'cause I don't know.)**

**Back on land…**

''Look, the tower's falling. We got to get out of here fast.'' Jim shouted.

''Yea, let's keep moving.'' Jesse stated. They were about to run, when Syrus suddenly fell on the ground.

''Something's got my leg.'' They turned to look and saw Axel.

''Look, it's Axel, he made it.'' They got him up and went back to the Academy.  
Not long after, they saw Crowler and Bonaparte being attacked by a Harpie Lady.

''We got to help them.'' Jaden stated. Then Winged Kuriboh came next to Jaden and Hasselberry saw him.

''You can actually see him Hasselberry?'' Jaden asked.

''Wait a minute. I got an idea. If that Harpie is real, maybe we can summon a duel monster too.'' Jesse stated

Jesse defeated that Harpie like he would have in the game of duel monsters. They got inside the Academy.  
They took Jaden to Miss Fontaine so that she could fix him up. Jaden told her what had happened. Then Crowler and Bonaparte came inside.

''What are we gonna do next?'' Syrus asked.

''I'll tell you what. First we gather up all the students. Then we gather everyone to the gymnasium and start collecting information.'' Alexis said.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Jesse replied.

''Now is that so hard?'' Syrus asked Crowler and Bonaparte.

''No… Well start now.'' They answered back and left to get everyone else. Jesse thought for while.

*I wonder if Jenny's okay…* The others went to help the teachers with search, while Jesse staid there.  
Jaden turned his head and saw that he was thinking about something.

''Jess, you okay?'' He was brought back from his thoughts, and turned to face his friend.

''Yea, just thinking what happed to Jenny…''He stated worriedly.

''By the way, you two seemed to know each other, you have any idea why she was so mad?'' Jaden sighed and sat up.

''It's probably 'cause I haven't talked to her in a long time… Might be another reason, but I'm not sure what…''

''It can't just be 'cause you haven't talked to her in a while, unless she's your girlfriend or something.'' He smirked.  
Inside he hoped that's not case, but decided to tease a little.

''What? No way… It's not like that… She's important to me, but not in the way you think…''He grinned a little.

''Besides I know that you're head over heels for her.'' Jesse's face went scarlet red by his sudden remark. I tried to change the subject…

''Well, if I'm wrong, then how is she important?''

''She's actually my little sister…'' He said quiet, but loud enough for him to hear. Jesse's face went from red to white…

''Say what…''

''You heard right… We're actually twins, but I was born first. And you don't have to hide it. I know that you like her.  
And there's no problem with that…'' He smirked as Jesse went red again.

''What do you mean?''

''I've seen how you look when you think about her. I know that you've seen many girls, but when you think about her, you're always blushing.  
I may not be a love expert, but even I can see that you like her.'' He grinned.

''Whatever…'' He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

'' You have my permission, but she's gonna be a challenge to win over.''

''What do you mean?''

''As far as I know, she's always been the type that likes to be alone. I know she was happy and cheerful, but the she just changed… I don't know how, but I know that she was bullied a lot, and she started avoiding people…  
I feel so guilty, and there's nothing I can do to help… Some brother I am…''

''You're not a lousy brother, but you couldn't help her much, if she never spoke to you…''

''Still… I feel bad for her, and you saw the way she looked at me… As if I was a stranger and she hates me… I didn't even notice her when she came here. You saw how she kicked that box at me… I said bad things about her, and she'll never forgive me. I can't complain thought…''

''You just have to talk to her when we find her…I know you two can work it out.''  
He smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. Jaden looked at him and nodded.

''Thanks Jess.''

''Don't mention it. That's what friends are for.'' He smirked.

They managed to gather everyone to the gymnasium and new plans were made.  
Everyone was seperated into smaller groups, but little did they know, that something was about to happen...

* * *

**Here it is ^^ Hope you like it :D R&R, no flames, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who read this, R&R, I'd really appreciate if you told me if I should change something, and just what you think about this ****(= or tell me if I should continue or stop... 'Cause I'm getting the feeling that it's still a piece of crap... I have many ideas, but since no one seems to be reading it, I'm considerging of cancelling it...**

**Troubles**

**Jesse's POV :**

This was really getting weird. Bastion had also travelled to this world, Duel Monsters can come to life, and Jenny was nowhere to be found. Jim and I were walking down the hall 'cause we made a deal that everyone takes a few hours watch around, to make sure everything's right.

Then out of nowhere, we heard a scream. We started running to where the voice came from, and when we passed the nurse's office, we saw Jaden and Axel run outside.

''Hey, guess you're feeling better.'' Jim asked

''Yea, a lot better. So you guys heard that?'' Jaden answered/asked.

''Are kidding. I think the whole Academy heard that.'' I answered.

We continued running down the hall and then we saw Blair lying on the ground.

We ran to her and Jay took her in his was arms. She was weak and she could hardly keep her eyes open.  
Then she managed to say...

''Jay. It took him. It took Marcel. I tried to stop it, but it scratched me with its gross looking hand.'' Jen said to me.

''What do you mean? What was it Blair?'' Jaden asked.

''Look at that.'' Jim looked and saw a big scratch in her left shoulder. It was yellow and part red. A little blood was coming from it.

''I'll bet none of us has ever seen a scratch like that.'' Axel said.

''Hang in there. Miss Fontaine will know how to fix this right up.'' Jaden told took her bridal style in his arms and stood up.

''I'll take her to miss Fontaine, and you go look for Marcel. Okay?'' We nodded.

''Yea. Be careful.'' I replied. With that we left.

**Normal POV :**

''Hang in there Blair. You're gonna be alright.'' Jaden said.

**Meanwhile with...**

''I wonder where Marcel is?'' Jim thought out loud.

''Why do you think that thing Blair was talking about wanted Marcel?'' Jesse asked.

''You got me... But that scratch that she had in her arm, looked pretty bad...'' Jim replied.

''Well, whatever it was, we have to stop 'it' before anyone else disappears.'' Axel said.

''You got that right.'' Jim stated

''Hey Jess, why so gloomy?'' Jim asked

''Ah... Nothing , just thinking.'' Jesse answered.

''Oooohh, I think you're just worried about your new friend, am I right?''Jim asked with a smirk on his face.

''What!?... Just drop it Jim.'' Jesse answered with a sweat drop.

''You talking about that new girl. I thought she hated everyone, and by the way she acted, she seemed pretty mad.'' Axel stated and turned his head to Jess.

''Can we just focus on the mission that we have you guys?''Jesse replied.

In the nurse's office Blair was feeling pretty bad...

''So how is she?''Jaden asked.

''She's okay for now…But if you can't find a first aid kit, her condition will only worsen...''Miss Fontaine replied. She handed a piece of paper to Jaden.

''That's a pretty long list.'' He replied.

''Did you say a first aid kit? A submarine. I saw one in the desert. It must have a first aid kit on board.'' Bastion stated.

''You think Crowler will let us go?'' Jaden asked.

''Absolutely not! I'm in charge here so no one goes anywhere!''Crowler shouted. Jaden was pretty worried and got sick of his commands. He then put his hands on the desk, and leaned a little closer to meet his face.

''But we need to find some medicine and fast. So give us the green light to find that sub.''

''Don't worry, if I'm with them, nothings gonna happen.'' Axel said.

''You got that right. You see, Axel and I have recently taken dueling in the desert one on one. Now show them what else we got.'' Jim said while pointing at Axel.

Axel put some things on the table and took one in his hand.

''Student note books'' Syrus asked.

''Correct. But once we reconfigure their heart drives, we can use the note books as they were global positioning homing pigeons. Which will help us find our way back to Duel academy.'' Axel finished.

''Crowler, please. Don't you see that nothings gonna happen to you, as long as we are working together as a team?''Jesse asked.

... There was a pause and they were interrupted when Bonaparte came running in.

''Please you got to help! I've looked and I can't find him anywhere. Marcel is missing.'' Bonaparte ran in to the office and kneeled to the floor and cried.

''Calm down. There are lot's f student's missing. Is this Marcel someone special?'' Crowler asked.

''Of course no. It's not like Marcel is like my son or anything but I'm just concerned about his well being.'' Bonaparte replied while holding his hands in defense.

''Well Crowler, you need another reason?''

''What would Sheppard do if he was in my position... Of course, he'd pass the decision to the vice chancellor and make him take responsibility for any decisions.'' He smirked and everyone turned their heads towards the crying vice chancellor.

''Do whatever, but be quick. We must ensure the safety of the students. Especially Marcel's. Before it's too late.'' Bonaparte said while crying.

Everyone looked each other and wondered about why Bonaparte was so worried.

When they had the permission to go find the sub, everyone gathered in front of the main hall outside.

''So here's the game plan. We go look for the first aid kit, while you guys guard Duel Academy.'' Jaden said.

''Sure. If trouble comes looking for us, me and my ojamas will handle it. Right?'' Chazz stated with a smirk, and looked at the three ojamas. They went behind his back to hide.

''I'm going with you Jaden.'' Adrian appeared from behind Alexis and Chazz. He walked to Jaden and the others.

''Sure, but I thought that you were hurt.'' Jaden replied.

''I'm feeling much better. Plus after Jesse saved me from that Harpie, it's the least to say thanks.'' Adrian said.

''Cool. We should head out.'' Jaden said and looked at Jesse.

''Let's go find us a submarine.'' Jesse stated and looked at Adrian.

''You got it.'' Adrian answered.

While they headed out to find the sub Marcel was looking them from the roof.

''Guard the well Adrian. Remember, you work for me now.''  
Marcel stated and looked at his arm and suddenly it became a duel disk.

''Time to send Jaden a little welcoming present.'' Marcel (Yubel) said while he played 'Rock Sprit' and attack mode. He then turned around and started walking in to the school, and there was someone beside him

''Common, we've got work to do.'' He grinned and walked inside.

**(Sorry I'm too lazy to write what happened when they went to find the sub but there will be things happening while they are at it.)**

**About an hour later inside the nurses office...**

''I'm gonna clean your wound Blair...'' Miss Fontaine told her.

''This is bad, the infection has spread so much that without the medicine she's only gonna get worse. I hope they find the medicine she needs.'' Miss Fontaine thought.

**Inside the library...**

Marcel was sitting on his chair and looking at Jenny. She was standing right in front of him. Her eyes were different. They were violet color and had no emotions in them what so ever. At least not now.

''So you know what to do?''

''Yes, my lord.''

''Good, now go, and make them pay.'' She nodded and walked out and disappeared into the shadows.

...

Finally when Jaden and the gang got back to the duel academy they walked in and wondered why no one was guarding the academy, where everyone was.

''Where is everyone?'' Jesse asked.

''I don't know but I have a feeling that something's not right.'' Jaden answered.

''Look, there's someone.'' Jim pointed at a student that was walking towards them. They ran to him.

''We have some questions...?'' Jaden said and looked at him weirdly.

''Duel.'' He said.

''What?!'' Jim, Axel, Adrian, Jesse and Jaden said in unison.

Then suddenly many other students came out and said that they wanted to duel.

''What's wrong with them? They're acting like zombies.'' Jim said.

''Zombies. That stuff only happens in the movies.'' Jesse stated.

Then more came closer and wanted to duel.

''Still don't believe they're zombies.'' Jim asked Jesse.

''I'm still not buying it.'' Jesse said.

''We have no other choice but to duel.'' Jaden said.

They were about to activate their duel disks but then...

''Jaden, don't duel them.'' Alexis ran towards them with Hassleberry pushing a cart.

''Why? I could have taken them on.'' Jaden asked.

They ran behind them and past the duel ghouls.

''You'll thank us later.'' Hasselberry said.

''Where's Syrus?'' Jaden asked.

''Just run Jaden.'' Alexis shouted at him.

...

''This seems like a good place to regroup.'' Alexis stated.

They walked in and then Alexis and Hassleberry started to explain everything that has happened while they were gone.

...

''Really , so they are like a bunch of duel ghouls?''Jaden asked.

''Yea.'' Hassleberry answered.

Suddenly they heard a scream and they ran in to the hallway.

''They got another one.'' Alexis said

''Jaaadeeen , Jadeenn...''

''That voice sounds familiar.'' Alexis stated.

'''Jaaddeeenn... Duuueelll mee...'' Chazz said.

Then the ghouls started to gather around them.

''It's time that somebody did something.''

Hassleberry took the cart and started to run towards the ghouls but they didn't move.

''Oh Oh...'' Hasselberry stated.

''Hey over here'' Axel shouted. They ran back and inside a locker sighed and then hear a small guys turned around to see Syrus on the floor, took a step closer and smiled.

''...''

''Hey Syrus, you're alright.'' Hassleberry said.

''Hey Syu.'' Alexis said.

''Go away you guys, I don't want you to see me like this.'' Syrus said.

''See what. We all have seen you cry before.'' Jaden stated.

''I got scared and hid in my favorite locker. But I'm glad you're here glad, let's duel Jaden.'' Syrus smirked and stood up, that's when the guys saw that he had become one of them.

''What the...'' Jesse stated.

''They got him.'' Alexis said.

''At least the doors secured.'' Jim it was too soon. They saw Chazz getting in while pushing the doors to the side and having an evil glare on his face.

''Hey Jaden, let's duel.'' He stated.

''I think we're surrounded you guys.'' Jesse stated.

''The only way we can get out of here, is to duel.'' Jaden said. He turned on his duel disk and took the cards in his hands.

''Sweet.'' Jaden said.

''I use polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form... Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!'' Jaden shouted.

''Wingman, take out the wall behind us!'' Jaden commanded and pointed the wall behind them.

''Take cover!'' Everybody shouted and ran for blasted the wall and when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

''Duel, Duel?'' Syrus and Chazz were left to wonder where they'd disappear to.

...

''Next time could you give us some kind of a warning?'' Jesse asked Jaden.

''Sorry about that. At least we got away.'' Jaden answered.

''Now we have to worry about taking this medicine to Blair.'' Jim said.

''Yea. But how do we know that they aren't already one of them.'' Adrian asked

''They might, they might not. That's a risk I'm gonna have to take.'' Jaden replied. He looked at his hand and sighed when a noise was heard...

''Hello, is anyone there. Please, respond if you can hear me.'' ...

''Miss Fontaine. She's alright.'' Alexis stated.

''Jaden, I can barely hear you. The ghouls are trying to get in, Blair needs that first aid kit.''

''Miss Fontaine try to calm down. We're on our way to help you.'' Jaden said worried.

''Hello, can you hear me?'' Jaden was no answer and they were left in silence...

_inside the nurses office..._

''Jaden hello, can you hear me... Please help...'' Miss Fontaine tried to speak to the student notebook for an answer.

_With the others..._

''We have to get to the nurses office to help Miss Fontaine.'' Jaden stated.

''Sign us up, me and the boys are coming with, don't even think that we'd let you go on your own.'' Jesse smiled at his friend and gave thumbs up.

''Hassleberry, Alexis, you guys take these supplies to the gym and warn everyone.'' Jim said.

''But we want to help to...''Alexis said.

''We should go. Our job is just as important as theirs is.'' Hassleberry replied.

''Let's go... '' Axel said.

**(You know what happens when they are on their way there... This continues after Jaden and Jesse escape from the nurse's office and escape. They spend the night at the gym... Sorry for being lazy XD )**

**Jesse's POV:**

Things were getting pretty bad. Everyone was arguing about food, and Jaden looked as gloomy as ever. He was just sitting next to a window, and looking into emptiness.

I walked to him, and tried to get him to notice me, but he was spacing out so bad, he didn't even hear me. I waved my hand in front of his face, when he finally snapped out of it.

''Oh, hey Jess. What's up?''

''Nothing new, just wondering if you're okay. You've been staring out that window for an hour now. Is everything okay?''

''No. I can't help but think about her. She's lost, and may need help. What if she crashed under the rubles when we escaped from Viper…''

We started sleeping and I went to lean against the wall. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I just hoped that she's okay. But I have to say that I'm pretty worried too. I know she's fine, but where is she. We didn't find her, and no one has any idea where she is.

I can see that what Jaden said, is right… I'm starting to feel things I never thought I would… At least not at this age… I drifted into blissful sleep, thinking about her…

**Normal POV:**

Too bad he didn't see a shadow forming next to him…

**Well that's a stinker… Hope at least some of you like this… R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

**Thanks for the kind review Mayasha-chan and gingergirl133 ^^ I actually just finished this, so I'll put it here early, just for you ;) Don't worry, I won't cancel it, but I don't know when the next update will be here, I'm kinda busy, but I'll work on it as soon as I can ^^ Thanks for the support :) It really made me happy ^^  
**

**Confusion**

**Jesse's POV :**

After the worst fighting was over, everyone went to sleep. I leaned against the wall and tried to get some sleep. I was sleeping when I hear a voice. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I saw nothing…

*Must have been my imagination…* I sighed and when I was about to lean down, I saw a shadow running from behind a corner. I saw everyone still in places they had sat down, so who or what was that…

I was growing suspicious and decided to go and take a look. I saw that one of the windows were slightly open, but how come no duel ghouls got here. They were keeping their guard up 24/7, so what's really going on… I hear a little sound again, so I took a risk and went outside…

I saw that most of the ghouls were sleeping, at least they looked like it. I walked around real carefully, so none of them would wake up. I believed that they were asleep, when I suddenly stepped wrong, and a small snap sound was heard… But none of them moved an inch…

They were just breathing… I sighed from relief and continued following the weird shadow. Why in the world would it lead me like this… Maybe it was a trap… But something inside me told to follow… This is stupid, just 'cause I feel like going, I might be leading myself for a trap…

Well, too late now, might as well see what it is… I continued to follow it for a while, and soon it lead me to the roof… Why in the world it came here… I went behind a corner and moved my head a little so I'd see what was out there.

My eyes went wide when I saw Mythical Beast Cerberus… It was walking to something… More like someone. I saw a shadow going for it, and taking something from its mouth…

Whoever it was it seemed to take a necklace from its mouth… It was round shaped, and it had small triangles in the sides…

I saw he/she walking to the light, and my eyes went wide… The spirit disappeared, and Jenny was standing there. But her eyes were different, they're lilac and she seemed a bit gloomy… I know she's always like that, but this time, there was none emotions on her face, what so ever.

I saw a small grin form on her face, and she turned around and walked behind a corner… I walked after her, and suddenly felt a chill on my neck. My eyes narrowed when I heard a small smirk from behind me. It felt weird and suddenly I felt something biting my neck… My face went scarlet red and I turned my head a little, and saw the shadow behind me.

''Jenny!?'' I turned around but soon her hand covered my mouth. I stopped speaking and took a few seconds to look at her face. She seemed different… A bit scary and…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt her reaching for my ear and whisper…

''Isn't it a little rude to spy on girls.'' I could swear she sounded a bit… how should I put it… Seductive… Her hands leaned to my chest and she rested her head on my shoulder. I swear my face can't get any redder than this… Then she moved her head so our noses touched and she had an irresistibly cute smile.

''My, are you blushing Jess? I didn't know you'd be embarrassed so easily. My, I never noticed that your face was this handsome.'' Her hands held my face and soon her face moved to my neck again. I was getting pretty nervous when I could hear her taking a breath.

''And you have a sweet mint sent. You're so perfect and adorable in every way.'' Now I had a really strong feeling that something was really wrong. I pulled her away a little and held my hands on her shoulders.

''Whoa whoa… Are you okay, you're acting kinda funny.''

'My, adorable _and_ modest.'' She smirked and took my face in her hands. She moved closer so our cheeks touched and I could hear her let out a slight moan.

''Oh, you have such soft and delicate skin. I wonder if your lips are such as nice.'' My face felt like it was on fire, but then I heard her smirk and pull away. But before she did, she gave a small kiss on my cheek and poked my nose quickly with her forefinger.

''Too bad I'm in a hurry… See you later.'' She smirked and suddenly there was a bright light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, she was gone. Dammit… I went back and tried to get some rest… Hell she knows how to turn a guy on… I feel like an idiot, I don't think any man could resist her…

In the morning I felt the sun light hit my face, and my eyes opened. I stretched and stood up.

*Was it a dream...?* Then I felt something on my neck. I pulled my hair away a little and saw a small hickey… *So it wasn't a dream…

I could swear that something was wrong with her. I mean, we've know each other just a few days, she's always gloomy, but sometimes manages a smile, and now this. I felt kinda special when I saw her smile, since she didn't let anyone else see it.

I mean, she's special and really attractive, a great duelist and a kind person, just hurt and afraid to show her true self, so what's up...?*

I started to blush like crazy when I remembered the things she said, but the look on her eyes, and why is she hiding…

*This just doesn't make any sense… A part of me liked the things she said, and to be honest, I had a really bad urge to kiss her, but I feared, that she was just toying with me, I'm almost certain…*

Later the rest woke up, but unfortunately we saw that the three guys were gone. They had sneaked out from a window and probably gone to the food storage facility. We kept wondering what to do and then we heard a voice. It was Marcel.

He tried to make a deal with us, but something just wasn't right, so we didn't agree…. But we made a deal if we could beat the duelists outside, he would let us safe passage to and from the food storage facility.

Dueling the guys weren't too much of a challenge, but everyone knew, that something wasn't right… We were pretty surprised when Axel realized that this was just a diversion… He went to go see if Marcel was at the PF.(power facility)

After I won my duel, we followed to the power facility to go see if Axels okay. He was, but things just got more complicated. We had to get to the tennis court so we could get the Rainbow Dragon, what was supposed to get us back home.

Blair had also told us, that Jay went after Marcel, to prevent him from getting the beats cards, it would be hell if those things would get released…

It took some doing, but we managed to get to the tennis court.

''Bastion, there's the controller.'' Bonaparte said as he pointed at it. Bastion ran to it and pressed a button and took the microphone in his hands.

''Professor, we are ready at our end. How about you?'' Bastion asked. There came a light from the poles and on the screen was the professor.

''Good. We are ready too. ''Came a reply from a big screen.

''Jesse is gonna duel from our end. Who's gonna duel against him. Is it you Aster.'' Bastion asked while Aster walked to the screen.

''No, but we did find a guy strong enough.'' Aster answered. The screen moved down and showed a guy standing at the duel court.

''It's Zane'' The others said in unison. I felt a little nervous, but at the same time excited.

''This should be interesting.'' Axel stated. I smirked and walked to my place. The duel began and I smirked drawing my cards.

**Normal POV:**

The duel continued, and it was pretty rough. There was a few close calls, but they both managed to impress everyone. The last blow created enough duel energy, and the portal widened. The professor launched the missile with the card.

They saw it landing somewhere to the dessert from the sky, they just hoped that it wasn't too far away. When Bastion asked how to use it, the signal was lost… Something inside the controls exploded and there was smoke coming from inside it…

''Dear me, please come in.'' Bastion said

Then the door was kicked down and Axel and Hassleberry walked in backwards with the duel ghouls in front of them.

''That isn't what I meant.'' Bastion stated.

''It looks like we're surrounded you guys. Is there another way out of here?'' Jesse asked.

''The only way is trough them.'' Alexis stated as she and Jim started their duel disks.

''Hey look up there.'' Alexis said as she pointed at the duel ghouls that were coming from the grandstand.

''I guess we have to duel our way out.'' Jesse stated and then suddenly the energy left him when the band took it after his duel with Zane.  
Then suddenly the floor in front of Jesse was destroyed and Neos came out.

''It's Neos.'' Jim stated.

''Where'd he come from.'' Axel asked.

Then Jaden came from under the floor and looked at Jesse.

''What's up everybody?'' Jaden asked with a smirk on his face.

''I think we just found our way out you guys.''

After a while, Jaden leaded them out of the tennis court and the duel ghouls.

''Where are we ?'' Hassleberry asked as he looked around.

''I don't know, it's some kind of underground tunnel system.'' Jaden answered.

''How did you find it ?'' Jim asked.

''Yea, what made you come down here in the first place?'' Jesse asked.

''Bonaparte, he showed it to me, when he rescued me from Crowler.'' Jaden answered.

''From Crowler?'' Hassleberry asked.

''Oh no, if they got him we're done for.'' Alexis stated worriedly.

''Now stop it. You can't start thinking like that. We have to keep our heads straight.'' Axel stated

''Yea. We can save them when we get the Rainbow dragon card.'' Jesse replied.

Soon a voice was heard again, it was Marcel, and he had another announcement.

''Hello Jaden. Honestly I didn't think that you and your friends could make it this far. I'm quite impressed, but enough's enough. So I propose that we duel. If you win, then I will release all of your friends. But should you lose, then you and your friends will serve me forever.'' Marcel said trough the microphone.

''You have only 30 minutes to make your choice, if choose not to duel, then I'll destroy all of your duel ghoul friends and you'll never see them again!'' Marcel said before he crushed the microphone.

''He's not giving us much of a choice is he.'' Jim stated.

''Well it's about time we end this.'' Jaden replied.

''Wait, you're actually going!?'' Jesse asked his friend and looked at his eyes.

''Do you really have to ask. I've got no choice, and we've got to end this.'' They could see a look of determination in his eyes, and they understood.

The gang planned for a while, and decided that Jess and Axel would go search for the card, and the others head for Marcel. Jaden and Blair ran to Marcel, and saw him grinning on the other side.

''Glad to see you made it, and in the nick of time too.''

''Well you sure didn't make it easy. But nothing was gonna stop me.'' Blair started running to him, hoping to make him come back to his senses.''I can't let you do this.'' She stopped when he stated angrily back…

''Don't come any closer.''

''That arm, that's what attacked me before.''

''Jaden, I only want you, tell her to leave.''

''No more demands. You're done calling the shots. That's not Marcel Blair. He's being used by something and I think it's about time we found out by what.''

''Now now. I promise, everything will become much clearer soon enough. Starting right now, wouldn't you agree my dear Jaden.''

''That's the voice I heard in my dream. So who are you really…''

''Don't you know yet, I'm an old friend.''

''Old friend? What do you mean? Now tell me what's really going on here.''

''You're so mean. I guess you've grown up and forgotten me. But that's okay, you were just a silly little kid back then. I didn't forget. How could I, after what you did. Now that you're here, I'll make you remember everything. Especially how it ended and how you abandoned me.''

''Now look, I don't know what you're talking about, but you're gonna be sorry. You messed with my friends, and no one gets away with that.''

''Well see Jaden. Jaden activated his duel disk, but then he saw that Marcel had a malice smile on his face.

''I almost forgot. I have something for you. I thought that you'd want it, you've seem to have lost it…'' He threw something to him, and he caught it. He opened his fist, and his eyes went wide.

''Where, where did you get this!?''

''Let's just say that I got it from a certain someone. What do you say we raise our stakes.'' He snapped his fingers with his free hands, and Jaden's eyes went wide after what happened next…

* * *

**To be continued :D R&R :D thanks everyone ^^ p.s sorry it took me long time to update ****:D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for while, but I'll say a couple of things to clear things out before the chapter… First, I'm not offended by the latest comment, and it's always good to get critic for my stories, so that's not the reason why it's taking me long… The reason is that I'm graduating next week, so I've been preparing the last things in school. And the second reason is that in the start of February, I was diagnosed with rheumatism, and my life's been pretty much turned upside down… The third reason is that I've been depressed, and my life's gotten more complicated, recently my sister said she hates me, my mom and my brother, and says that she's glad she's rid of us… She's said so horrible crap and lies, and she's managed to turn my grandparents against us, and some of our friends…  
**

**She's had traumatic experiences, so she's taking it out on us… So she's finally lost it, and managed to make me have a mental breakdown. So now I've lost two family members, in 3 years… I have a feeling she'll never take back what lies she said, so I think I'm never gonna see her again… Not that I want to after what she did to us… I'm trying to manage my life, which is currently a living hell, to get on, but everything just seems to make it harder… I have a big risk to have anemia, so I have medical checkups, almost all the time… So thanks if someone actually read this, so here's the chapter… I'll try to make it better… So sorry it's kind of a crappy story… **

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Jaden was just staring forward, his eyes and features frozen in shock. Marcel had summoned a monster called The End of Anubis.  
He was standing there, holding the passed out Jenny in his hands.

She had small cuts around her body and her hair was all messed up.  
He was holding her from her stomach so her legs and upper body was hanging down.

His fist was loosening a little, and the necklace that Jenny had, was what Marcel gave him. He stood there, just staring, not knowing what to do. He knew if she woke up, she'd start shouting…She'd be easily crushed…That was not an option…He had to get her down.

''What did you do to her!?'' He suddenly snapped, and no one had ever seen him this angry.

''You really wanna know?'' Jay nodded and he snapped his fingers again.  
There was some sort of a black portal, and a picture was forming…

Jenny ran to Marcel, to the same spot Jaden was standing afterwards.

''Hey, Marcel!'' He turned around slowly and didn't look too happy.

''I've got something to say! How dare you just use me like a puppet! I'm not doing your dirty work, especially when it comes to harm people! Yea sure, I can't stand rude people, but I'm not helping you mess everyone up!'' He smirked and sighed…

''So you did get free…Too bad, I've could have given you the one thing you want most.''

''Do you honestly think I'd take anything from someone like you!?''

''Somehow, I'm not too surprised. You're just like your brother. Never listen to anything, and completely useless.''  
You could see he hit a nerve. She hated when she was compared to 'him'.

''Why you… I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you'll never forget! '' When she was about to reach him, she saw a shadow forming behind her.  
She turned around and screamed. Everything went black and it was quiet.

''How dare you! So it was you who took her!'' He was starting to boil inside.  
He knew that Jenny was tough, and rude sometimes, but she was still the same little kid inside.  
She was vulnerable and kind, but also hurt and tried to hide it.

Sure they've grown apart and changed a little, he didn't know how she was feeling entirely.  
But he knew that she was sad, and just needed friends and loved ones to be there for her.  
He wanted to help her, but in time, they just separated more and more.

Eventually she just grew angry and lonely, thanks to all the mean kids in their town.  
She didn't have many friends, only a couple, but even he didn't know who they were.  
She was bullied a lot, and he didn't even know what kind of horror she had to go through.

She even ran away from home a couple of times, but the police always found her.

She would scream and shout at their parents, and run to her room.

During the first hard couple of years, she just spent her days in her room.  
Sure, she studied hard, just so she didn't have to go to school.  
She just sat there, hours on end, and during nights, she cried herself to sleep every time.

He knew, 'cause he heard she sobbing in her bed, when he walked by. He felt so sorry for her.  
He tried what he could, but it just pushed her away even more. But she had a duel spirit with her, ever since she was a kid.

It was actually her only friend during the first year. It was Mythical Beast Cerberus.  
(The same beats that brought her the necklace.) It was really attached to her, and at time, it was the only one who managed to make her smile. So she wasn't entirely alone.

He remembered something weird happening once.  
It was her first day at school. She was walking home, when bullies attacked her.

She didn't know how to fight, so she was no match for them, but when she was pushed to the ground and were about to kick her...  
Something happened. They guys suddenly flew back a couple feet, and they heard a low growl.

They went blue and started running.  
That's how she was known as a ''freak'' of the town. Jaden and she were the only ones who knew what really happened.  
It was her duel monster spirit. Mythical Beast Cerberus.

She never had seen her spirits before, but that was the first day she saw them.  
She grew very attached to them, especially to her savior.  
She was surprised when she realized that she was able to touch them, and feel them.

But it wasn't the only time.  
Whenever she was attacked, something bad always happened to the bullies.

Eventually everyone started hating her even more, but she just ignored them.  
She started to take karate classes and did all sorts of things, to learn to defend herself.  
Time passed and she grew by herself, and became a strong and confident young woman.

''Give her back!''

''Only if you win.''

''Okay. Let's do this!'' He activated his duel disk, and the game was on.  
Jay was surprised, when he saw that the monster, started disappearing, and soon was gone…  
He decided to worry about that later, and first beat Marcel.

The duel continued while Jesse and Axel were getting the Rainbow Dragon.  
Jaden wasn't doing too good. After the latest attack, he had only 1000 life points left.

''You'll be seeing more of the Sacred Beasts later, I promise. Common, lighten up. Isn't this fun? I'm getting to hurt you Jaden. Just like you hurt me before, those many years ago. Remember yet?''

He growled a little and suddenly he heard someone shouting his name.

''Jaden!'' He and Marcel turned their heads to where the voice was coming from and saw Jesse and Axel running towards them.

''Jesse, about time.'' The brunette sighed, and looked at his friend.

''We did it Jay. We got it.''

''The dragon?'' Hassleberry asked and sat up from the sand. All of them were exhausted.

''Finally.'' Alexis sat up too and sighed. Axel ran to them, and kneeled down to ask…

''You all right?''

''You bet, good enough. But Sy, I think my attack knocked him pretty hard.'' He looked at his passed out friend with concern.

''He's alright. He's taking a bit of a nap.'' Bastion looked at him and turned to Jesse when he was running to the stairs.

''Gather everyone into the school. Get them ready.'' The blunette turned his head to Bastion and got a nod in return.

''Right.'' Jim sat up also and turned to Axel.

''We'll take it from here. Now Axel, you go keep an eye on that duel okay?''

''No one gets left behind.'' Hassleberry added.

''I'm with ya.'' He replied and ran to the duelists. Jesse ran up to meet his friend.

''Jaden, how are you faring?''

''I'm good.''

''Can you believe it buddy. We found the dragon.'' The blunette stated in excitement.

''Oh yeah. Put it right there. I knew you and Axel were able to find it.'' He smirked and they high fived.

You could see that he was getting mad. Jesse managed to cheer him up, and it boiled him. He tried to calm down, but what he heard next, formed a grin on the side of his face.

''Heads up. I want into this duel right now.''

''What?''

''We're gonna form us a little tag team. In return, your life points are gonna go up a bit. You'll get a bonus equal to mine. So how about it?''

''I get extra life points? I accept.'' He gave a small smile and nodded his head.

''Wait till he gets a load of Rainbow Dragon.'' The blunette smirked and went to his place.

*Since Jaden likes this kid so much, it'll be a pleasure to make him suffer as well.* Marcel grinned and thought.  
He had waited a long time for this, and wasn't gonna let him ruin the moment.

''Now let's show him what you get when you mess with the best. So let's take this guy down, and get us back to the world we belong in.''  
Jesse smirked and activated his duel disk as well.

''Yeah.'' Jaden smiled and gazed their opponent.

''Game on!'' They all said in unison. Axel was wondering at the stairs and hoping, that they'd win, 'cause they're their only hope.

The battle seemed to heat up and things got really serious… After the first blow to Marcel, he smirked as they all heard a scream…  
Jesse didn't even seem to notice the beast at first, but it soon came out of hiding, and he saw the girl, screaming in pain…

She had a blank look in her eyes, and she was glaring at Marcel.  
She coughed and tried to held her upper body up with her hands, but she was pretty tired, and her vision was getting blurry.

''Why you little…'' She stated. Then the Anubis, tightened his grip, and she screamed more. Her bones were crushing…

''Stop it!'' Jaden yelled. Marcel just gave a freaky smile.

''Common, you can be honest, a part of you actually likes seeing her crush…''He smirked.  
Jaden just shook his head, and tried everything not to cry.  
Marcel and Jesse looked at her, and saw that she was hurt, not alone physically, but also her feeling were getting crushed…

She didn't know, and even though she says she hates him, she cares for him, even though she doesn't want to admit it…  
And she didn't know if he actually cared for her or not.

''No I don't! She's my sister, and one of the most important persons in my life, and I'd so anything for her!'' he looked at her.  
She suddenly turned her head, and held back the tears. It felt so odd. She wasn't used to him say something like that.

''Jenny, I know that I've been a bad brother, and that you're probably about to say that you can't stand me and let you handle yourself… But you're my sister, and you're really important to me. So let me help you, even if you don't want me to… I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not…'' He gave a weak smile, and he saw that she was crying…

Tears fell from her closed eyes like a waterfall, and she then opened her eyes, and looked at him in sorrow.  
He's never seen her cry, only heard, and now he sees that she really want to be loved, just never had any real encouragement…  
Her sad eyes sparkle, and she looks at her brother, and he could see she begs for help.

He's never seen her like that, 'cause she's never shown that side of her, and tried to keep the pain and sorrow inside.  
He gave a weak smile, and nodded.

''I'm gonna save you Jen, don't you worry.'' He gave her his usual smirk, and she was struck, in her heart.  
The tears stopped, and they were both shocked to see, that she gave a sweet, and a bit hurtful smile, almost as if thanking him.

That special smile, was rare, and only the special persons, could see it. He smiled back at her, and the battle continued.

As it got pretty rough, the young boys learned that every life point Marcel lost, Jenny got hurt. They didn't want her to get hurt, but they had to beat him.  
When Marcel lost more points, the Anubis started to lose control.  
He threw Jenny trough the air, and right into Jesse's arms. He caught her, and they both fell down.

He set her down, 'cause she was unconscious, at least for a while.  
Not long after, Blair finally got Marcel back, and the real beats came to her true form. Jaden recognized Yubel, and saw that she was mad, and wanted revenge.  
She was gonna do whatever to make him pay.

The last blast soon came, and jenny woke up. She saw the huge spiral coming right at them.  
She stood up, and saw Jesse play the spell, and ice was starting to form everywhere.  
Jaden was forced to back away, but she knew that Jesse was gonna take the blast, and save everyone else.

She didn't know what came over her, but when she saw the small light under him, she jumped at him, and pushed him aside, so he wasn't hit by the ice.

''Jesse lookout!'' Jenny shouted and pushed him away. He fell on his back, and her head rested on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, and saw that she was on him. He realized that she had risked her safety, and pushed him away, so he wouldn't get hit.  
Then his eyes widened in shock, and he realized that she was trapped with him.

''Jenny, what are you thinking!?'' He pulled her so he held her shoulders and looked at her.  
Then he saw something red. He felt his heart jump when he saw that she was cut by the ice, so there was a wound on her left side, and blood dripping…

She held the wound with her hand, and looked down, trying to get a hold of herself.

''Jenny!Why did you do that!? Now you're hurt and trapped…'' He said with a sad, worried and a bit demanding voice.  
She held her head up and looked deep in his eyes. His went wide, when he saw her worried and caring look in her eyes.

''Cause I couldn't just take the hit alone. You're my first friend in years, and I just couldn't leave you all alone.'' She closed her eyes and sobbed.

''Jenny…'' He didn't know what to say. She then pulled into a hug, and sobbed.  
He held her back, and stood up. They pulled apart, so they could see the spiral, and pulled apart, but held their hands tight.

''Jenny! Jesse!'' Jaden yelled on the other side. Jenny turned her head, and gave him a bit cheerful smile, and closed her eyes.

''I' sorry Jay, for what I've done. But I have to do this. You're not a bad brother, and thanks for standing up to me. So it's my time to save you. I never said this, but I'm glad you're my brother.'' She said with a sweet smile, and a tear fell from her eye.

Jaden felt his heart break into pieces. His sister had just saved his best friends life, and they were both taking the hit, to save everyone.  
And they're supporting each other till the end. He tried to yell to them, but they said goodbye, and kept their eyes on the blast.

Before they got hit, you could hear…

''Jess, thanks for everything…'' Jenny stated, before they disappeared into the light.  
The broken brother passed out, and Axel took him, Marcel and Blair to safety.

* * *

**Sorry for this being kinda boring and short, but anyway… Thanks everyone and R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was celebrating in duel academy. Yubel was beaten, and everyone was back home.  
At lest almost everyone… Jaden started to wake up leaning to the academy wall, and opened his eyes…

Miss Fontaine saw him, and kneeled to him.

''Where are we?'' Jaden said quietly, trying to see clearly.

''We're home. And it's all thanks to you.'' She smiled happily and went to help the injured students. He stood up, and saw a lot of happy students.

''I can't believe we actually did it. Can you Jesse? Jenny?'' He turned around, and then his eyes widened in shock.

''Oh no… The duel… he said he was giving his all. And Jenny, she saved him from that ice, and got trapped with him…''  
He closed his eyes, and shed a tear. Then he could hold it in anymore…

''Jesse!Jenny!'' He cried and shouted.

A couple of days passed, and everyone was starting to get worried about Jaden.  
He just sat in his room, and lied on the bed.

He hadn't been eating, saying anything, or even crying.  
He just stayed put, and didn't made a sound…

The teachers and the students had a party to celebrate, and Marcel and Bonaparte got to be a family again.

Jaden just blames himself, as the others have a talk.  
They are chatting in the red dorm, as Sheppard walked inside.He told them the story of Yubel, and his friends were pretty shocked.

Little did they know, that when night came, a portal was opening, and Curiboh was telling Jaden about it.

Soon Bastion told them about the portal, and that it was opening in an hour.

They soon realized that Jaden might know about it, and go to it.  
They saw that he wasn't in his room, so they went after him.

Jaden was walking to the portal, while Aster and Zane were watching him.  
Soon the gang arrived, and tried to stop him.

''Jaden wait!'' Axel shouted and they got behind him. The brunette stopped, and looked at the ground.

''It's too dangerous. We can't let you leave like this.'' Bastion stated.

''I have to rescue my friends.'' He stated back…

''But I'm not even sure that this portal leaves to the same dimension that we came from.'' The worried scientist student replied.

''That may be, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.'' He stated and started walking.

''Yea, well not alone you're not. Wait up.'' Chazz walked a few steps, when the brunette stopped.

''No, I'm already involved Jesse and Jenny to this. I'm not involving you guys too.'' Jaden stated and turned around.

''Well, I hate to break the news mate, but it's too late for that. We're friends, so we're involved whether you like it or not.'' Jim smirked.

''Yea, and you can sign me up to go as well.'' Axel walked next to Jim and grinned.

''I offered first though, so you know I'm more heroic.'' Chazz stated. The worried brunette looked at the ground, and sighed.

''You can count me in as well, all for one and one for all.'' Alexis also walked closer. Hassleberry wasn't far behind.

''I'm willing to report for duty also charge.''

''Can I grab a jacket first?'' Syrus asked.

''Look everyone, I'm all for friendship, but the odds of us returning…'' He didn't get to finish, when Atticus added in.

''Alexis, you stay back. Let me go for you instead.'' He stated.

''No. I appreciate the offer, but I've already made up my mind.''

''Hey, no one is asking for you guys to go. It's true, the odds are slim.'' Axel said.

''but this isn't about odds, it's about friends. That's all there is to it.'' Jim replied.

Aster and Zane were talking a bit more far, and the pro duelist couldn't believe his eyes. They did stick together.

''But, I can't risk it you guys. I can't let the same happen to you as did for Jenny and Jess.'' Jaden stated.

''What's up with that? Jesse's our friend also, but what about Jenny? None of us even know her very well, so why are you taking it so seriously? You two know each other?'' Chazz asked.

''Well…'' Jaden mummers, as they guys wait for an answer.

''I mean she's in trouble, so we've got to rescue her, but why take it so emotionally?'' Alexis asked.

''She's my sister!'' Jaden just shouted, and closed his were all in went white, as they watched the troubled boy.

''You're kidding right?'' Syrus asked.

''No. She's my little sister, Jenny Yuki.'' Jaden stated.

''Oh… So that's what you were hiding.'' Atticus smirked, but it didn't last long when Alexis hit him to the face, and he fell down. The blond walked to Jay, and put her hand on his shoulder.

''We know you're worried, so we're gonna help you find her.'' She smiled. The boy thought for a second, and gave a small smile.

''Thanks guys.'' Soon Curiboh warned them about the portal closing.

They summoned their best monsters, and widened the portal, so they could go through. The portal opened and sucked everyone around inside.

They soon woke up, and saw sand and rocks. They looked around, and tried to hatch a plan.

Axel scouted things out first, and they realized that Jaden was missing. He had taken off again.

He was thinking about his sis, and Jesse, while he leaned to a rock, and fell inside it.  
Axel saw his footprints, and went after him. Jaden saw a train track, and when he was about to attack the next cart that came, Axel stopped him.

Bastion managed to correct his calculations, and also fell down. He looked around, and saw Tania.

They soon met up with Jay and Axel, and changed information with each other.

They walked inside the fortress, and she told them about their hostel take over.  
She told them that her men were good to go, but they needed a distraction, so they had to turn off the light's that were above them.

Jay saw the man who looked like a bird, and challenged him to a duel. Tania didn't get to warn him about the dangers in dueling there.

She told them that when you do battle, you'll have to put your duel energy on the line, and if you lose, you'll get send to the stars.  
That didn't scare Jaden, and he went straight to dueling.

It was a close call, but he managed to win, and before the masked man disappeared.

He told Jaden to defeat the supreme king, and that he should be the real king.  
Of course Jay was a bit surprised, but kept his promise as the mad faded away.

They won the fight, but the war was far from over.  
Tania led them to a big door, what led them to another world. Bastion stayed behind, and the guys went through.

They saw a comet in the sky, and Jim got a bit scared.  
His eye sometimes plays tricks on him, and he thought it was too soon for the prophecy.

They wondered around, and saw a house. There was a picture of a man on the table, and soon a kid ran out.

The kid was ran intercept by a monster. Jaden stepped in, and beat it.  
The boy was about to thank him and tell him his name, but a man called out to him.

He told the boy that he wasn't allowed to be there, 'cause it was too dangerous, but he tried to tell him that he just wanted his father's picture.

Jaden stated that he shouldn't be too hard on the little guy, and when the man asked his name, he told him that he was the one who rescued the boy.  
The man told them about the monsters, and that they had to leave before reinforcements came.

He invited them along to a safe place, and that they fiends might be hungry, so they followed.  
They went inside a mountain, through a hidden passageway, and they led the gang to a room.

They told them their story how they got there, and the monsters of the dark army.

Jaden asked if they'd seen Jesse or Jenny, but no one had seen them.  
Jaden was disappointed, but they decided that they'd leave when the light of the comet would fade.

While Alexis was giving Jaden a pep talk, the monsters were after little boy's father.  
He had escaped, and the others saw him in need of help, so the villagers took him to their hideout and he finally saw his daughter and son.

The man told them about the prison camp north-west from the village, and that they held the prisoners there.  
Jaden asked about Jesse and Jen, but the man told him that there was a boy and that he wasn't one of the villagers.

Jaden was shocked, but wanted to go save his friend.  
The man told his children that he was proud of them, and to fight, before he faded away, like the other ones who lost.

The boy and girl sobbed a bit, and Jaden looked at the ground.

The man looked at the kids, and Jaden asked him if he'd want to join him and go to that prison camp.  
He stated in his mind that he was gonna rescue Jesse, no matter what.

Everyone settled in for the night, and when they woke up, they saw that Jaden was gone.  
It didn't take a genious to realize it that he's after Jesse, so they had no choice but to follow him.

Jaden saw the camp, but was surprised that the gates were open.  
He knew it was a trap, but he still went inside, and saw that in one of the cells, was a boy with blue hair. He rushed to him, but realized that it wasn't Jesse.

He helped him anyway, but was ambushed outside.  
The two were taken aback, but soon the poor boy faded to the stars.

Jaden had to fight Brron, the evil king of the dark world, to end his reign of terror.  
The duel starts, and soon the unlucky Jaden learns that his friends are captured.

He continues the duel, but the next thing takes him off guard.  
Brron tells him that he's using Jaden's friends as living sacrifice to awaken an ancient card.

As a result of Jaden causing damage to Brron, Chazz goes to the stars as the first sacrifice.  
Soon weird marks of different feelings start to form on the gangs necks.

They get angry, sad, hopeless and lose of hope…  
As Chazz, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Atticus disappear before his eyes, Jaden decides to take his revenge on Brron.

He starts to change, but not for the better. Syrus feels doubt about his friend and leaves, along with Jim and Axel.

Jaden is all alone and feels he is to blame for everything that has happened to them.  
He risked his friends to duel the guy, and they're gone.

He was irresponsible, and the rest leave him alone… Jaden soon sees a card fall in front of him. He picks it up, and his eyes go wide.

''Is this the… Yes it is…''

Soon he sees inside his mind, and a lot of mirrors. He stares at the card in his hand, and states…

''It's the super polymerization card that Brron was trying to summon.'' Suddenly he sees a shadow calling for him.

''Jaden, I want you to be who you were meant to be. A great warrior.'' He turns to the shadow, and looks more closely.

''Who are you?'' he asks.

''The one who rules this world, the Supreme king.'' The shadow first forms into Jaden, and then with an armor…

''The supreme king.'' Jaden says out loud, and his eyes goes yellow, and emotionless.

Soon, Jim, Axel and Syrus separate, and the lonely blunette wonders around the world, alone, thinking about Jaden.

He starts to think he's not the same person anymore, and that he's friendship is over with the brunette.

He walks to a river, and soon sees ojama yellow almost drowning, and helps him.

Ojama tells him what happened to the others after he left. Chazz and everyone got mad at Jay, and soon disappeared.

The blunette starst to think that he's living alone, and that he doesn't need friends… He tries to think about his new story, but Jaden keeps ending up in his mind.

he can't get his out of his mind, and he tries to get rid of him. He get's depressed, and throws his duel disk off a cliff, saying he's finally over Jay.

He sees ojama trapped in a cave from a huge bug like monster, and while he tries to distract it, he falls down and passes out. Zane defeats the bug, and goes to his brother.

Ojama tells the whole story to Zane, while they hear Syrus say something in his dream.  
He sees a dream where he talks to Jaden, about what to do if their friend would turn to dark.

Soon Syrus wakes up, he sees Zane, and his brother tells him to get things straight with Jaden.  
The older one gives a pep talk to Syrus, and tells him to use his strength to do everything he can.

Soon, he stand up, and leave Syrus, telling him to make his choice.  
Syrus sobs, but soon sees his duel disk next to him.

Syrus decides to do everything to get his buddy back.  
Little did he know that Zane's heart was getting worse, and that he was running out of time. Aster and the other blunette left.

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda rushed, but here it is anyway :) R&R I'll try to update as soon as I can, 'cause my summer vacation started yesterday :D And I finished comprehensive shcool :D it's my bd soon, and i'm heading soon to my old home town, to visit my friends for a couple of weeks :D Thanks for all the reviews, and the support ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update.**** But I've been pretty busy. We just tried a new medicine for me, and I had to stay at the hospital for quite some time… So I had no time to write yesterday, but it's here now, and I just had to make a small JimxOC , I created her, and hope you don't mind XD **

**Chapter 9**

Jim and Axel wonder around the strange new world, looking for Jaden.  
They as people all around, but no one had seen him.

They ended up meeting an old man, and his grandson, and they asked them too, showing a photo of their friend.

Unfortunately they hadn't seen him, and told that he was probably gone. The two wouldn't give up, and soon two of the supreme king's men came, to finish off all the duelists.

They defeated the two fast, and promised to help them back to their village.  
It wasn't safe to wander around the world alone, and they just couldn't leave them there.

Jim summoned one of his monsters, and the two drove back to the only village that wasn't destroyed by the king.  
Soon they arrived there, but there was a nasty surprise.

Two more men were trying to destroy the village, and a tall man tried to stop them.  
When the travelers stopped, and Jim jumped down to help, the tall man hit him with his big sword, and the duelist passed out.

They carried him inside their village, and let him rest for a while.  
He saw a dream how he first met Jaden, and smiled at the happy memory. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

''Jaden…'' He said quietly. Then he heard a beautiful melody, and saw a blond girl playing an instrument.  
She smiled at the man, and told that Shirley hadn't left his side this entire time.

Soon Axel and Burgundy walked inside the cottage, and told that he might have gone searching the king.  
He told that they had to find him, and that they were leaving.

Then something happened. A girl walked in. She had a head band that had a black ribbon on the side of her head. She wore a dark blue tube top, and a black vest, black mini shorts, black socks that ended a little under her shorts and black knee length boots with wedge heels.

Her eyes were blood ruby, and she had long white like snow curled hair that ended below her waist.  
She had a gorgeous smile and just looking at her made Jim blush

In his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and she seemed about the same age as the rest of the gang.

''So you're Jim. I'll show you the way to the king's castle.'' She greeted. Axel just smirked when he saw Jims face, but stopped when the cowboy eyed him fast, without anyone else noticing his embarrassment.

''If you're wondering, she's one of the students who also got transported 's been helping the people here, and she's decided to help us to the castle.'' Axel stated.

''Okay.'' The boy stood up, and put Shirley on his back, and they were out.  
They took a way to the north and soon arrived to a fortress. They got down from their ride, and when they were about to go in, the girl stopped them

''I wouldn't go in if I were you. It's most certainly a trap. Isn't it suspicious…No guards, no voices, prisoners, anything…'' She stated.

''I know, but we have to take the chance…'' Jim started, but was a bit lost when he didn't know her name.

''Ashlyn.''

''Yea, Ashlyn… It's quite obvious, but there's no other choice, we have to find Jay.'' He stated.

''Hump… You're funeral…'' She stated, and walked inside first.  
They boys sighed, and walked in after her.

*Still not a fiend in sight.* Jim thought.

They looked around, and it was a shock to see so many duel disks lying around, in some sort of potion inside small holes n the ground.

And then Jim suddenly saw something. He saw something small head their way, and got ready.

''Ashlyn, look out!'' He pushed her away, and he fell back, 'cause a card cut his cheek, and she went to him.

''Are you okay?'' She asked worriedly, and helped him sit up.

''Yea. Are you?'' He looked in her eyes, and saw worry in her eyes.

''Yea. Thanks Jim.'' She gave a warm smile, but then she frowned when they heard a malice voice laugh.  
There was a guy, who looked like a part rock, and a total maniac.

*Gee… Thanks for spoiling the moment…* Jim thought again, a bit disappointed that the maniac showed up just at the 'perfect' time.

''If you wonder where the duelists are, they've been sent, far away. But don't worry.I can make arrangements for all of you to join them. All it takes is to challenge me to a duel. What do you say?'' He stated and grinned.

''So you mean they've all been sent… To the stars?'' Jim asked, a bit mad for all those poor souls…

''But not before being drained from all their duel energy… The king is absorbing all of this power, to summon the most powerful duel monsters card ever created! I'm afraid that whoever you came to find, is already one with the stars! Hahhahahahahah'' He laughed.

''Wait, are there no duelists left?'' Jim asked.

''That's right. The supreme king has dueled them all, and they've all been defeated.''

''Does that mean, that Jaden lost here!?'' Axel asked. Just the image of him disappearing, made Jim boil, and his hands went into fists, and he shouted…

''No way! Sorry, but Jaden's just too good to lose!''

''Bite your tongue. The supreme king's invincible! He will never be beaten!'' The maniac laughed.

''You think we should try to prove that theory wrong?'' Axel asked.

''You bet. What say we go introduce ourselves to this king fella?'' he smirked.

''I'm most certain he'd love to make your acquaintance, but you see. He's tending to some unfinished business. I'm afraid that the king has left his throne.'' The creature stated, and pointed to the stairs.

''Don't tell me he's…!?'' Ashlyn stated, and took a step closer.

''That's right, he's taken his army to destroy the last human village!Hihihihahahahahahhaha'' The thing smirked. Then her face went blank… The image of screaming people, and scared children, just made her broke, and she finally bursted…

''Why you little!'' She was about to got beat the guy up, but Jim held her back.

''They're defenseless. '' Jims stated, and tried to held the mad girl stay put.

''Exactly. Thanks to you. You ran off, leaving them right for the picking.''

''We have to go. They're gonna need our help'' Axel stated.

''You're right.'' He nodded.

''Not so fast! I won't let you meddling the king's affair.'' He smirked and activated his duel disk.

''I'll try to make this quick, I want to watch, when the king destroys the final village.''

''He's mine.'' Axel said, but Jim took a step ahead, and let Shirley down, and let go of Ashley.

''Forget it Axel. This one's personal!'' He stated angrily, and activated his duel disk and threw his bag down.

''Take him down.'' Axel replied, and pulled Ashlyn back.

''Be careful Jim.'' She stated.

''Game on!'' The fiend and the duelist said in unison, and the game started.

It didn't take too long for the mad man to lose, 'cause Jim was really determined, and mad.  
Soon the thing was sent away, and the guys walked out.

Soon they saw smoke, and went to cover, since the army was returning.  
Then they saw them, and realized that the village must have been attacked.

Then they saw Burgundy disappear, and Jim was pushed over the edge.  
He was angry, and ran to the edge of the hill.

''Hey! The supreme king, I challenge you!'' He shouted. The guards and the king stopped and turned to him.

''Very well, I accept.'' He said, and pulled his mask up. They two guys were shocked, when they saw Jaden.

''Is that… Jaden...?'' Jim asked.

''You've got to be kidding me?! Is that really Jaden down there?'' Jim asked again…

''Naa… It can't be.'' Axel replied. Then suddenly one of his guards appeared in front of them, and smirked.

''Surprise.'' The pointed his hand for them and a strange wave pushed Jim down, and Ashlyn ran to him.

''Are you okay?'' She put her hands on his shoulders, and helped him sit up.

''You okay?'' Axel asked, but stopped when swords were on his neck, and it would be a bad idea to move.

''One more move, and it'll be your last.'' One more guard held the sword, and grinned.

''Hey Shirley, you good? Ashlyn?'' He asked, and she nodded, and Shirley growled. But then another one came and smirked.

''But you won't be soon enough.'' It stated, and more appeared next to him.

''I don't know who you guys are, but you're not getting in the way of me and my friend. So move it, and get out of my way.'' He stated, and tried to stand up, but swords were on his neck now.

''Jay, you're having a laugh, right mate? Where'd you find these jokers?'' He asked, and tried to make him listen.

''Silence. A slime like you may not address our king.'' One of them stated.

''It's alright lads, he's a friend. Tell 'em Jaden.'' He stated and shouted the last part.

''So they'll get these swords outa my face.'' He was starting to get worried.

''No more warning mortal.'' One appeared behind him, and hit his back.

''AAHH, Jaden…aaaaahh!'' He groaned, from the pain.

''JIM!'' Ashlyn shouted, but a guard took a hold of her neck, and pulled her up.

''Back off!'' Axel stated.

''Common Jay, what's going on? What's with the outfit?'' He asked… Then he started to walk back inside, and Jim shouted after him…

''Where're you going? Hey!'' He asked. The guards turned to the king, and thought.

Then Axel pushed the sword away, and summoned his monster, which created flames, so they could escape.

The guard let her down, and she gasped for air. Jim saw her, and took her in his arms and followed Axel to safety.

''They've escaped.'' One said.

''They cannot get very far.''

''Let us go hunt them down.'' Then suddenly the king stated…

''Leave them alone…'' The guards turned and asked…

''But…''

''They're insignificant. I'm only interested in warriors, brave enough to fight.'' He stated, and walked three went behind a rock, and Axel brought water.

Jim told the two the story how he got his eye, and how he could see that it was really Jaden. He told them about the comet, the old man, and the prophecy.

Then he stood up, and took of the bandage around his eyes. They were shocked, and Ashely passed out.

''Eww… What's that thing made of?'' He asked.

''You got me, I've never seen it…'' He put the bandage back on.

''So what do you think that riddle's supposed to mean? What truth are you seeing? What friend is showing us the way?'' He asked.

''I could still see the Jaden you and I know, and the friend he spoke about, that's Jaden. I'm to save him, so he could so us the way.'' He stated and turned to the castle.

''To what Jim?''

''I don't know… Home maybe? By the way, a friend once lost, and I'm gonna find him'' He stated.

''You're gonna duel him.'' Axel asked…

''That's right. If something happens to me, take care of Shirley, and Ashlyn…'' He says, looking at his friend.

''Right mate…'' He responds, a bit worried. Then they both turn to the castle and start heading there. Ashlyn soon wakes up, and joins them.

*Alright to get my friend back.* He says to himself, as Ashlyn, Shirley and Axel stay behind a bit.

*Please be okay Jim.* She says to herself… She was actually new at the academy, and came after Jenny, and she didn't get a chance to attend any class, but she always admired him, from the first moment she saw him.

She wasn't seen when the duel ghouls took over the school, and when they got back, but she was accidently walking around the woods when the portal expanded, and she got sent away from the others. Just like Echo, Aster, Zane and Crowler…

She sped her time helping the people, and when she heard that Jim and Axel were there, she went to check it out.

She wasn't sure then what his name was, but she knew when she saw him.  
She's had a crush on him, and hopes that he'll be alright.

*Here we go.* The brave duelist thought.

''Supreme king! If you can hear me mate, come out!'' He shouted.

''Look who's back.'' One guard said.

''And this time, you're not leaving.'' Other smirked.

''Take a hike boys. I'm not here for you! I'm here to challenge your supreme king to a duel!'' He activates his duel disk.

''Get back.'' Jaden states and walks out.

''This duel is all mine.'' He activates his own, and a cold breeze passes them.

''Game on!'' They say in unison. The battle starts, and it seems to go pretty well for Jim.  
It shocks them when they see that Jaden uses a dark deck, as he fuses good monsters, and brings out a bad one.

Then when he takes damage, his bandage falls off. His eye shines a bright light, and they soon see mirrors everywhere.  
They soon see Jaden being sorry for himself, and they try to approach him, when they see his bad memories.

He tries to tell him, that it's not his fault, but he thinks it's his fault that his friends are sent away.  
Then suddenly darkness comes out, and tells Jay to never care for anyone… That he needs power to be great...

Then the supreme king pushes them out, but Jim still tries to tell him that they came make it right again.  
The battle continues, and things seem to get more tensed…

He sees that his eyes turn back for a second, but then they turn back yellow again… His dark half won't let them set him free, and things get more complicated… Jim tells him not to give up, and that the only way to set him free, is to send his dark side to the stars.

With one blow, he fall down, and everyone get's worried…  
At the same time, Syrus saves a girl and her mom from the guards, and leads them to a road to safety… Back at the duel.

Jim is at the ground... The guards just smirk at him, but Ashlyn finally has enough, and runs to him.  
She put her hands on his shoulders, and glares at them.

''Oh… Isn't that sweet… They seem to want to get defeated together.'' One of the guards smirks.

''Oh shut up! You guys are pathetic. You destroyed people who are weaker than you, and make your king fight all the battles for you weaklings.'' She states.

''You're so afraid to duel for real, and mock those who try their best. Even Jim risks everything to save his friend, and you're laughing. It takes guts, bravery and true loyalty for someone to risk themselves for the well being of others, something you guys will never have!'' She shouts the last part.

Jim's still conscious when he hears her saying, and it gives him strength…  
He blushes a bit by her words, but he's glad she backing him up.

The guards are pissed, and before they can do anything, Jim get's up. She looks at him and smiles.  
He states that a little breeze won't keep him down. He turns to her, and get's a bit worried.

''Get away Ashlyn, before you get hurt.'' He says. But she just shook her head.

''No. I'm staying her. Whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving you alone.'' She smiles. He thinks, and then nods.  
She smiles again, and stays by his side, when the duel continues.

The duel gets rough, and when thing start to look better, Jaden uses hid new card…

That fuses his and Jim's monsters together… Jim realized to he's gonna lose…  
Ashlyn sees that too, and sees Shirley backing him up. He smiles and kneels down.

She kneels down also, and takes a hold of his hand. They both scream, and fall down… he sees Shirley disappear, and Ashley starting to fade with him. She takes a stronger hold of him. He tells Axel to save him, and holds Ashlyn's hand tighter. They both smile, and disappear together…

Too bad for them, that Axel get's scared, and runs away from fear…

* * *

**Sooooo, what do yuo guys think :D ? R&R, no flames please ^^ Thanks everyone :) Sorry it's rushed, but I hope it's still good XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The fight to survival continues with Zane and Aster. They hide in an abandoned mansion, and soon have two uninvited guests. Two goblins walked to the door, and the other investigated the house, but then to his misfortune, Aster locked him inside a room with Zane…

Not long after, Aster takes care of the other one, but not before getting some answers. Zane found out that the king is Jaden, like they feared. And Aster found out about a prison camp. They head to the camp, while Axel wonders around the world.

He fears the king and his army, so he tries to tell himself that his dueling days are over, and leaves his duel disk inside an abandoned house.

He runs away from the king's men, but soon sees a maiden that Syrus saved a while back. They separate, but when he sees the king's men and their dogs go after her, he gets his act together, and goes to save her.

When he gets there, he realizes that he left his duel disk. Syrus had luckily found it, and given it to the maiden. She gave it to him, and helped him defeat the fire dogs with her water powers…

He leaves and tries to convince that he's no hero… He runs into Syrus, and realized he was the boy in a cloak that she had told him about.

The blunette manages to convince the soldier to face the battle, and that you learn from being afraid… That everyone's afraid sometimes… He then leaves to the camp, where the last humans had gathered to fight…

There he sees the maiden again, and the new rulers that lead the camp… Their act is a little suspicious, so he follows them… They are actually two of the guards of the king, and talk that the king will reward them by fooling the humans to build no good defense to.

Axel the steps to them, and blows his cover. First they mock him how he ran away, but then he challenges the guard to a duel.

He was a bit afraid, but soon got it, and defeated the guard. He tells the people that they were spies, and that the army was coming.

They got worried when they had no leader, but then they make Axel their new boss. He helps people get ready, and when they think they're under attack, he sees Zane and Aster with saved warriors from the prison camp.

They gather up their gear, and leave the warriors to the city, as the three heroes leave to fight the king. They used uniforms from the city, and Zane's dragon to get inside the castle.

The talking shield led them to a secret passageway, and inside the mail hall. A guard walks pass them, and when he asks why are they there, the shield tells that they have a message to the king.

The plan didn't work, and the guard destroyed the shield and went after them. Zane stays to battle him, while Aster and Axel go to the king. Two more guards come, and Aster takes them on, while Axel runs to the king's room.

Axel finds the dark king, and challenges him to a duel… Of course Jaden is mad, and mocks the warrior as a coward, but Axel takes the challenge, and says that he's gonna send the dark half to the stars, or he'll disappears trying…

The duels gets hard, but Axel sees trough Jim's eye of Oricalcum, that the good side still exists inside, but it's just trapped. At the same time, Syrus get's to the city, and tries to find Axel.

He hears from the fairies that he headed to the kings tower. The fairies find out from Ojama, that Jesse's alive, but it just had slipped his mind… Syrus flies to the tower with his monster, to find Axel, and at the same time, to say that Jesse's alive.

While going, Zane and Aster win their battles, and join up with Syrus… Then run upstairs, and see the changed Jaden and Axel dueling…

He tried to make him remember by telling that Jesse was okay, but the darkness was too strong… She had to send the evil to the stars…Not long after, Axel sacrifices himself, and defeats the king, and saves Jaden…

He was sent to the stars, but he was glad, that he was able to save his friend… After that, the meteor at the sky turned red and the monsters were wondering what had happened. Zane informed that their king had lost and he tossed his helmet to the ground from the balcony.

The monsters got scared and ran away. Zane smirked and summoned one of his dragons. He took them away as one of Jaden's guards run to the balcony and looked while his king was taken away.

After they got away, the landed to a safe place and let Jaden rest. They changed information and were wondering about Jesse.

''So was it true that you saw Jesse?'' Aster asked.

'' Yea. I saw someone following us when I was with Syrus. I thought that it was someone else but it all makes sense now. Everything was clear except Jesse's eyes. They just didn't seem right…'' He replied.

''What do you mean?'' Zane asked, but was interrupted when they heard a scream. They turned their heads and saw Crowler and Eco running away from some monsters. Crowler fell down and was about to get hit, but Zane saved him and Eco with his Cyber End Dragon. They walked to the two and told them that they had found Jaden .

They walked up the hill and told them the rest of the walking, Aster had found Eco's locket from the ground and he took a quick look inside of it. He saw a picture of Adrian inside it. He wondered while the others were telling them what had happened.

Crowler was shocked and was thinking about his job being in danger again (-.-') Aster walked to Eco and handed her the locket that he found from the ground.

They talked a while and she told him that she could never tell Adrian her feelings, because he didn't need another distraction. Aster asked why, she told that because he was *destined* to become the king of this world. He didn't believe until something took them away.

Sometime later, they woke up inside a cave that Adrian was in. He walked to Eco and told her that he was glad to finally see her. He looked creepy and was acting stranger than usual.

He had told her that he needed her duel energy. The others told that it won't happen and Aster challenged him to a duel.

She was afraid at first, but she then thought that she'd get his respect if she would so as he says…

Sometime later, Adrian asked Eco to walk to a light and give him her duel energy. Despite their tries to stop her, nothing worked…She was so deep in love and would do anything to help him.

So she was stupid and walked to the light. Soon Exodias's hand came out from behind a big door and took Eco. He was draining her duel energy and she started to scream.

Despite trying to win the duel so Eco could be released, Aster was too late and she totally was sent away… Smirking, the tall boy walked to the spot where Eco's locket had dropped when she disappeared.

The duel continued on and Aster was gonna lose. Adrian was planning to take them all with Aster but Aster was smarter and he played some time for the others to escape. They run and an explosion was heard and Aster was sent to the stars.

They were pretty sad for Aster's sacrifice, but were also thankful to him, for saving their gang remembered ojama telling about Jesse, and soon started to look for their missing friend.

They walked for miles and ended up into a stand storm. They passed out and when they woke up, the saw a giant door. Jaden was about to go through it but Zane stopped him. He challenged him to a duel and to prove that Jaden was too scared to duel.

Zane shouted to him to get away from the door that he could go through himself but then he kneeled down because his heart wasn't feeling so good.

Jaden was broken and started to walk away. Zane told to Syrus to follow him and then followed Jaden as he walked back. He walked past the villages that he destroyed when he was the supreme king.

Some other stuff happen when Jaden ends up to the prison camp where Alexis, Hassleberry, Atticus and Chazz were sent to the looks at the places where his friends were, and Syrus looked at him, feeling bad seeing him so sat to the ground.

The sad boy thought that it'd be fair if he'd get sent away too, and then, the guard from the palace shows up…

He challenged Jaden for his crown. The weak boy, once a king stood up and thought that he'd lose so he could join his friends… So battle was on, and the short blunette was afraid that his friend was gonna lose, for being afraid to use any fusion cards…

Jaden continued doing stupid things and almost losing, but then Tania and Bastion arrived. They were shocked to hear that he was still scared, but luckily, they managed to convince Jaden to try, and told him that there was a change to save his friends and Jesse. Jaden managed to beat the guard, but without using polymerization.

When he was about to leave, the guard stopped was lying on the ground, and grinning that Jaden was still the evil king, before he was still scared of using one of his favorite cards, but shook the thought off and went to his friends.

Bastion explained that the dimensions were about to emerge, and the one doing it, was no other that started to blame himself again, but Bastion got pissed off and told Jaden, that he had to get his act together.

He had the power of the supreme king, because the two were one and the same, and that he needed to learn how to control his power… The gang talked and soon they were off to find Zane and Crowler, so they could find Yubel and stop her for good.

On the same time with Zane and two were talking about their lives, and the professor soon heard that Zane's heart wouldn't last much longer… Of course the teacher was sad to hear that but tried to keep the mood good.

They talked what they should have done before they had come to this world. But they were interrupted when something happened.

Suddenly the big door opened Jesse walked out. He had a strange outfit and his eyes were orange, just like Ojama had told. Zane realized that it wasn't the normal Jesse and he challenged him to a duel. His heart was weak and he was gonna go anyway so he wanted to go by dueling.

They had just begun the duel when they saw that the others were coming back. They rushed to Crowler and then they were shocked by what they saw.

They saw that Jesse was dueling Zane, at least his body was… His eyes were different color, and his attitude was different… Even his voice had changed, and it wasn't for the better…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Normal POV:**

Jesse and Zane continued their duel. Jesse looked like that he was gonna win but Zane managed to get him to a tight spot. Zane was about to deliver his final blow to Yubel, when suddenly his heart started to fail him.

He felt pain and fell on his knees and held his hand where his heart was. The circle disappeared and so did the monsters.

The others ran to him and tried to help him. With a smirk on his face, Yubel was about to leave walked to the door and put his hand on it and smiled evilly.

''Yubel, stop right there!''Jaden yelled.

She stopped and looked at Jaden.

''Don't leave, duel me now.'' Jaden told.

''My dear friend Jaden. This is not the time neither the time or the place. But don't worry, you'll get your chance. I'll be on the other side waiting, so don't make me wait too long now.'' Yubel smirked.

Jaden just looked while she walked inside. (I'm gonna use her since I'm talking about Yubel, not Jesse)

When she left, Jaden went to the sick man and kneeled down…

''Jaden, it's up to you to stop Yubel, I'm counting on you.'' Zane told them.

''Don't talk like that Zane. You're gonna be fine. You just need to rest.'' Crowler stated.

''Face it. My time's up.'' Zane replied.

''Don't leave us Zane. What about Syrus? He needs a big brother.'' Jaden told him while crying slightly.

''He's got one. Now you two look up to each other okay.'' Zane said.

''Zane...'' Syrus said.

''Hey Sy, I'm proud of you and I always have been.'' Zane said before he was send to the stars. When he disappeared, everyone was cried for a while. Jaden stood up and looked at the door.

''Yubel, I'm coming for you!'' Jaden was so angry and wanted to end this so he started to walk to the door.

Meanwhile with Yubel. She was walking to the elevator and going up. She looked at the walls as they passed by. She smirked and thought that how wonderful it was gonna be when she was finally gonna have her revenge.

When she was up and going to her chair, she saw a shadow on it.

''I'm not in your chair am I?'' It asked.

''Actually, I'm afraid you are.'' She stated.

''Too bad.'' It smirked and pointed its hand to her. A powerful force was pushing her back. It was Adrian. She put her hands in front of her face in defense.

''I know you're weak. In this state you're not mach to Exodia.'' He stated as he got down from the chair.

She got pissed off and put her hands on her sides and started to force the power back to Adrian. Now he was pushed back.

''Do not underestimate my powers Adrian.'' She stated.

''How about we duel for the crown.'' Adrian asked.

''Fine. Your darkness will restore my power before Jaden arrives.'' She smirked.

''Whatever.'' Adrieam said.

''Let's duel'' They said in unison and activated their duel disks.

Jaden, Syrus, ojama and Crowler went inside the door while Tania and Bastion stayed behind to help the people there. Before they left, Bastion told him, that their friends are still out there, but they're just zapped somewhere else when losing a duel.

The only thing that he had to do, was to beat Yubel, and their friends can be returned…

In the first turns, Yubel was able to discard Adrian's forbidden cards to the graveyard, but he managed to get them back, and put them back in his deck. He uses Exodios, but again, she manages to bury his chances to use him, or Exodia with her ultimate Sacred Beast.

When she thought that he was gonna lose, he used his Fog Castle and Fog King, with a whole new strategy.

The battle continued for quite some time and when Adrian looked like he was gonna win, he put a face down that happened to be a huge mistake. Because Yubel wasn't able to find the darkness she needed to win from Adrian, she found it from that face down card.

Adrian was free from the darkness but Eco sure wasn't. Because Yubel was threatening to destroy her and Adrian's dream, her spirit was fused to his deck. Her sadness and sorrow was in the card that lied on the field.

Yubel smirked when she found away to defeat him. After a while, she was able to summon herself to the field and the darkness that was inside that face down card, got mad. A dark form of the angry Eco was formed to the field and joined up with the monster that Yubel had put on Adrian's field.

She was so mad that she attacked on her own and destroyed the Yubel on the field. With her special ability in play, Adrian took the 3000 points of damage and was send to the stars. Before he vanished, he called for Eco and apologized to her.

Yubel smirked and walked back to her chair and waited for Jaden.

Jaden and the gang were at the point where another door was opened.

They walked in and once they were finally at the top, Yubel sitting on her chair, laughing slightly.

They walked closer and Yubel came down as well. She walked right in front of Jaden with a few meters between them.

''So you made it.'' She smirked. Then she saw that Crowler and Syrus were with him, and she frowned…

''I only want you, tell them to leave.'' She stated…

''No more demands. You messed with my friends, so I'm all about messing with you. You're done calling the shots. I'm gonna end you.'' He replied.

''The evil inside you still exists.'' She smirked.

''Enough is enough. Now tell me where Jenny is?'' He demanded an answer.

''What ever do you mean?'' She grinned.

''Jesse and she were teleported at the same time to a same place, so what did you do to her!?'' He stated.

''Fine… If you must know.'' She smirked and snapped her fingers… A few meters away from the ground, came a capsule, that was filled with greed liquid, and Jenny was inside of it.

She wore a black ankle length dress, with matching black heels. He eyes were closed, and her hands a bit far away on her sides. Her long hair flowed in sync inside the tube, and her sorrowful face didn't move. Her mouth was slightly open, but she didn't breath.

Jaden's eyes went wide, and he ran to her. He hit the glass, but it didn't break… He sobbed as he kneeled down, and then turned his angry face to glace the one responsible.

''How could you!?'' He shouted.

''Relax, she's alive and well, but let's just say she's sleeping…Or more like, reliving her nightmares over and over again, in a world full of darkness, sorrow and hate.'' She laughed.

Jaden just looked at her face, and saw tears forming in her eyes… She didn't move, or even twitch her eye, but tears flowed down her face, and soon disappeared…

''She did nothing to you! Why do you do this!? You know she's very fragile inside….''He shouted…

''I know, but she deserved it, after abandoning me, and plotting against me. She knew that protecting dear Jesse and you, she was gonna pay, dearly… But she was foolish and took the risk, and look… She failed to help, and lost everything trying…'' She smirked.

Then Yubel just snapped her fingers again, and she disappeared again in to the fog, inside a wall behind them…

''Give her back!'' He got mad…

''Only if you defeat me. But to do that, you have to send your dear friend to the stars… It's either her on Jesse.'' She smirked.

''You just watch, I'm gonna save her and Jesse, if it's the last thing I do.'' He replied and started his duel disk.

''Let's duel'' They said in unison.

The battle to save the universe started, and so far, things didn't go exactly well… Jaden tried to find Jesse's soul, but reaching him inside his body was hard… He tried everything, and when he attacked with Flame Wingman, he was able to run to him, and seeing inside him.

He saw darkness, but not Jesse. He was pushed back, and he realized that his soul wasn't in his body, it was trapped elsewhere.

When she summoned his ultimate Crystal Beats, the Rainbow Dragon, he saw his soul trapped inside. He heard Jesse calling for him, when the dragon attacked him… It was hard to figure out a way to get him out of there, but he soon found away…

When the dragon attack him, the Crystal Beast were able to tell Jaden, that if he could destroys the field spell, they would be free, and he would be able to connect Jesse.

She had taken Jaden's super polymerization and left Jesses body on the ground. She released another trap and before it exploded, Jaden was able to save Jesse from it.

He looked up and straight at Yubel. She jus smirked when she saw the tired boy on the ground.

''Hey Jesse, you okay.'' Jaden held his friend sitting up and hoped that he was alright.

''Never been better ... Okay I probably could be better, but I'll be fine. It takes more than a hostel spirit to keep this boy down.'' Jesse smirked.

''Good to hear.'' Jaden replied. Then Yubel told him to meet him up, as their duel in oblivion was gonna start when he came after her… He walked o the portal, but Jesse stopped him.

''Jaden? You're actually going?'' Jesse asked.

''Common pall. Do you really need to ask.'' Jaden said.

''But it could be a trap.'' Crowler said.

''I have to go.'' Jaden told but before he left...

''Here.'' Jesse said as he held his deck to him.

''I'm guessing that you won't let me come with you, so take my deck. And give that Yubel a piece of my mind.'' Jesse smiled.

''Sure Jesse. Thanks. Look after each other.'' He said. Before he left, Syrus and Crowler decided to go with him.

''You're coming too Syrus?'' He asked.

''Yea. I promised Zane to look after you.'' He said before he started floating.

''But didn't he also say to stay out of trouble?'' Ojama asked before he was also pulled up. Crowler decided to go there too 'cause he couldn't let them go alone... Jesse sighed, and sat on the ground, trying to think… He was still pretty tired, and then he heard a weird sound…

Like some kind of machine, moving… He sat up, and went to the source, and then he saw something shocking…

**Hope you like it (: R&R ^^ Thanks everyone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was hard for him to see, but then he saw a capsule coming from inside the wall.  
He saw fog all around it, and then something he could never forget…

Jenny…Inside that freaky capsule, eyes closed…  
Then suddenly the green liquid started to disappear, like the whole capsule, and then she fell down. Jesse ran to her, and took her in his arms…

Her chest was moving up and down, but slowly. he felt her pulse, it was there, but a bit slower than usual…

She wasn't opening her eyes…  
He held her up, and tried to call her, but she didn't move a muscle…

''Jenny? Please open your eyes…'' He said…

She didn't move, and he was starting to get worried. Then he felt something snap inside of him.  
He hugged her, and held her head on his chest. He let a few tears fall…

''I'm so sorry Jen…You should never have come to me…'Cause you saved him, you got hurt… It's my fault that you're in this condition… I'm so sorry…Please wake up, I can't let you go… I really care for you...'' He said sadly…

''I…I think I…No, I know now…I love you.'' He said sadly to her ear, and another tear fell from his eye.  
Then something happened.

He heard her take a deep breath. He pulled away so he could see her face, and slowly, her eyes were opening.

His heart missed a beat when he saw her chocolate brown eyes, looking into his…  
It took a few second for her to realize that it was Jesse holding her, and when she did, a tear fell from her eyes.

''Jesse? Is that you...?'' She asked, trying to get up slowly…

''As real as I can be.'' He grinned, and she smiled… She tried to stand up, but then fell down…  
Luckily Jesse caught her, but he felt her forehead, and she had a high fever… She was burning up, and getting weaker by the minute…

''Jess…I…I…'' She tried to tell him something, but she fell, and was having hard time to staying awake.  
He was a little disappointed, but he let her rest on his lap, and he watched her closely.

''Just rest...You have a high fever, and need your energy...Don't worry, I won't go anywhere.'' He smiled at her.

She just nodded and rested her head on his chest...Not long after that, she fell fast asleep.  
He just thought about what she was gonna say, and wondered if she heard what he had said...

He felt his heart beat rising, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
He just hadn't seen her like that ever, and she was really beautiful in her black dress.

Her mouth was slighty open, as she breathed in and out.  
Just looking at her, made his beat rise, and his emotions go crazy...

On the mean time, Jaden was dueling Yubel and he tried to make her understand that he only wanted to help her.  
That he didn't want to hurt her when he sent her away, but hoping that the cosmos would make her safe to use again.

She didn't believe him and tried to make him pay. Her hatred had grown over the years, and he felt kinda sorry for her…  
She just wanted to help him, and when she did, she got sent away, and suffered... Syrus, Ojama and Crowler were watching and nervous about Jaden.

Not long after he was able to take control of the supreme king's power and his eyes turned golden.  
This time they didn't have the darkness in them, and he did everything he could to save his friends.

When the duel continued, they both saw what she had gone through in the past to protect her prince…  
hat she was a man, and loyal to protect him, but there was a price for the honor…

She was transformed, and received the dragon's heart, in an operation, despite the prince's protest…  
She told the young boy, that she did anything for him, and he still saw her as a dear friend…

The past story was touching, and she explained, that she continued her quest in that time, as she did then, but she was hurt and wanted revenge…

The battle continued some time and finally when Jaden got Yubel to believe him, he used the super polymerization to fuse their spirits together…  
He knew that there was a risk of his doom, but he took it…

He fell on her chest as she joined herself with him and made everything back to normal.  
The dimensions weren't in danger anymore and everyone everywhere saw a light flash by.

After some time, everyone woke up in duel academy and looked around.  
Hassleberry looked at Syrus because he didn't find Jaden anywhere.

''Where's Jay?'' Hassleberry asked.

''Up there, in the stars.'' He said with tears on his face.

* * *

**Here's another one :) Hope you like. I was going on pretty fast because there's no point writing the same things than in the series :) R&R, no flames and thanks XD SOOOORRYYYY for these few chaps being so short, but there's nothing to write really :) But I promise to make the next ones longer XD As long as I can :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for going so fast in the story but I hope that you still like it :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Normal POV:**

It was the first night after the heroes got back to the academy…  
Jenny had such a fever, that she was taken straight to the nurse's office.

She had no idea that Jaden hadn't returned, and the others had no idea how she was gonna react…  
They knew that she wasn't exactly in best terms with him, but they did know that she had apologized to him, when she disappeared with Jesse…

They decided to let her rest for a while, and Alexis brought some spare clothes for her, when she wakes up…

She had been out cold for a few days, when she started to wake up in the middle of the night…  
Everyone was sleeping, she opened her eyes… No one was around, and the halls were empty and quiet…

She saw her black mini shorts, dark blue tube top, black and white vest and black wedge heels…  
So she put them on, and went for a walk…

She walked across the campus, and when she went to the docks, she saw something…  
Jesse was at the red dorm, leaning to the balcony railing, looking at the moon.

He had his shoes, his shirt, but with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and pants, but not the vest…  
She blushed when she saw his handsome face…

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming what he said to her before she woke up, and she was about to confess her feelings to him.  
But thanks to the fever, she never had the chance to…

She was about to go to him, when she stopped… She was starting to feel unsure, and a bit scared…  
She didn't know if she could take the chance of her heart being broken, even though he was the first guy she ever felt attracted to…

She had a hard time trying to figure out her feelings, but after she woke up in his arms, she knew…  
Just the look in his gentle face told her everything…

When she watched his blue hair flow in the wind, and his handsome face shine in the moonlight, she felt her heart beat faster, and her head go around…

She didn't know what to do… These feelings were new to her, and she was lost…  
Could she take the chance of getting rejected, or just be friends with him, and regretting to letting him go, before he leaves, and possibly never getting another chance…

She just sighed, turned around and walked away…  
She didn't know that Jesse saw her, but he wasn't sure if it was her, so he went after her to find out…

She walked to a cliff near, and sat down, looking at the oceans waves.  
She closed her eyes and then, she started to sing…

She felt comfort when she sang, something she couldn't explain, but it helped her find the right paths whenever she needed assistance…

(By: Leann Rimes, Looking through your eyes) (I recommend you to listen to the song, 'cause it fits perfectly into this, and it's a touching song) ;)

Her voice matched the song perfectly she. She let her soft voice come free, and she felt a weight lift from her heart…  
She felt safe, and somewhat relieved… She felt secure, and care free, so she continued to sing…

At the same time Jesse was looking for the girl, and soon heard a voice.  
He heard singing, and 'cause no one had ever heard her sing before, he wasn't sure who it was. So, he was gonna find out.

He walked to the cliff, and saw a shadow.  
He took a few steps closer, and his eyes went wide when he saw Jenny.  
She was making that enchanting sound, at the cliff where they first met.

He listened to the lyrics, and realized what she was singing about.  
Hejust smiled at her beautiful voice, and the peaceful and calm look on her face…  
She looked happy, and the kindness on her face, just melted his heart.

He was somewhat shocked by what he saw. When she sang the last sentence, she opened her eyes and a tear fell from her eye.  
Then he gathered his courage, and said…

''Jenny…'' He started, and smirked a bit when he saw her shocked face turn to him.  
She blushed madly, and lost her footing when she stood up.

She almost fell, but he ran to her, and grabbed her hand before she fell.  
He pulled her standing, and in his arms. She blushed, but rested her hands and head on his chest.

He felt her relaxing, and leaning to him. He smiled, and held her in his arms, feeling like never wanting to let go.  
She then felt that she had to take the chance.

They looked into each other's eyes, and leaned closer. Without their realizing, they were leaning close to their lips, and when they were close, they snapped when they hears footsteps.

The two heard his counting as he was taking his early morning walk. She pulled apart, and before he got there…

She was about to leave, but he took her hand, and she turned her head to him. She saw care in his eyes, and that he wanted to say something, but she just couldn't… Not now…Not there…

''Sorry Jess…I gotta go.'' She closed her eyes, and ran away. He was about to go after her, and took a few steps after her, but stopped when Hasseleberry came…

''Oh, morning Jess… What are you doing here at this hour?'' The ''soldier'' asked.

''I was…Just…Taking a walk,'cause I couldn't sleep.'' He said. Luckily he bought it, and gave a sad smile…The truth was that he couldn't sleep, but there was a reason why he was there…

''You too… I feel the same… I just can't believe Jay's gone…'' He stated sadly and crossed his arms. Jenny wasn't far, and when she heard faintly what he said, she snapped.

She stopped to listen, and went behind a tree…

''Yea…'' Jesse replied sadly.

''Does Jenny know? I mean, that's her name right?'' He asked.

''She doesn't know, and yea that's her name.'' He stated sadly. Jenny felt something weird happen inside her…  
She felt something on her face, and when she touched her cheek, she realized that she was crying…

When she finally forgave him, and thought that they could have a new start, he didn't return..?  
She suddenly felt her heart ache, and fell on her knees…

''It must be hard…I know that they weren't exactly in the best terms, but I heard that she apologized to him when you two were sucked into the light…So I guess she does care for him, after all, he is her brother…'' Hassleberry stated…

''Yea…She does care, and her face said it all before we were separated…It's gonna be hard to tell her, that she might never see him again… Especially when she doesn't even want to talk to others that much… No matter how much she's softened up…'' He replied…

''Maybe you could tell her. She trusts you, and you're good with words.'' Hassleberry asked.

''I don't know…From what I've seen, she still pretty fragile inside, but just tries to hide it. I don't know if I'm the right one for the job…'' He said…

''Well, you're the only one that she actually listens.'' He tried to convince the blunette.

''Okay I'll do it, but it's gonna be hard…'' He sighed…Then they both heard a voice…Someone was sobbing…Then Jesse's heart jumped…(not literally…)

They both saw a shadow run away from them, before they had the chance to see who it was. But Jesse knew…  
He felt his heart break. She found out, and not the most comforting way…

''Was that..?'' Hassleberry asked, but soon got a nod…

''Yea…'' He sighed again.

''Oh… That explains it…'' He stated.

''She's probably real broken by now…'' Jesse stated…

''No surprise. She just heard that she might never see her brother again…'' Hassleberry replied…

''Well, I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow… Let her rest over the night.'' Jesse said, and they both headed back to their dorms.  
The sad girl ran to her dorm, inside her room, and jumped on her bead… She hadn't cried badly in a long time, but she just couldn't take it…

She cried her heart out against her pillow… Her sobbing continued through the night, but at about 7am, she finally fell to sleep.  
But that didn't do her much good, since she was having a nightmare…

The others went to class, and when they got there, they saw that Crowler was teaching.  
They sighed, and when he counted the students, he realized something…

''Hey, where's Jenny?'' He asked… The students looked around, and smirked.

''Who cares.'' One shouted. The others just laughed, and some giggled…

''Stop that.'' He tried to stop them from laughing, but it didn't work…

''I heard crying from her room last night…'' One of the girls grinned.

''Well what do you… The monster actually has feelings, or maybe she was just choking.'' Another boy laughed.  
Then when Jesse was about to protest, someone else stood up.

''How dare you! You should be ashamed of yourself! She's a normal girl with feelings, and she just lost her brother, so what do you think she's doing! I can't stand how you treat her!'' Alexis shouted.

The whole class went quiet…Her brother..? That was the question ran inside their heads, and when they were about to ask, she said…

''Professor, if you mind, I'm gonna go talk to her.'' She walked away from the class, and out the door. The whole went silent, and one asked…

''Her brother? But the only student missing is…'' He didn't get to finish, when Crowler nodded.

''Yea. Jaden. I guess no one ever told you. Their actually twins.'' He stated. They all started to whisper.

''So let's leave her alone, and no more bad mouthing her. It's still school, so let's start shall we.'' He took his books and they started.

No one really paid attention to him, as they were thinking about the sad girl. A few denied that she was actually a Yuki, and some regretted what they said…

Alexis was walking in the hall, as she reached her room. She prepared for the angry girl, but when she opened the door, her heart was broken.

She saw Jenny lying on her queen sized bed, her face towards her, and it seemed like she had been crying the whole night. The skin around her eyes, were dark and red… She was sleeping, but seemed to have a bad dream, or a nightmare…

Alexis went to sit next to her, and sighed. Just looking at the sad girl, made her eyes water. She wiped away the small tears, and gave a weak smile… She seemed angry, hateful and gloomy when they first saw her, but now looking at her…

She seemed just like a normal sad, lonely and heartbroken girl… She felt bad for her, but tried to help, so she woke her up.

She put her hand on her shoulder, and shook a bit. Her eyes started to open slowly, and she jumped back a bit when she saw Lexi sitting there…

''Who are you? What are you doing in my room?'' She asked.

''I'm Alexis, and I came to see how you were doing. I got worried when I saw that you didn't show up in class.'' She gave a small smile. She relaxed a bit, but you could see she was careful…

''Not to be rude, but why do you care how I feel?'' She asked.

''I know your brother, and I know that you're a girl who just needs some company.'' She replied.

''So you think I need help just 'cause you know him. Sorry but I don't need any more pity… I don't really care for company.'' She stated, and looked at the ground… She was about to stand up, but Alexis took her hand.

''Please… I'm not here to pity you, but to help. I don't pretend to know what it's like to be alone, but I know what it feels like to lose a brother… Please, just let me help you.'' She stated. Jenny looked at her eyes, and sat down.

''Sorry, I'm just not used to people… Actually caring… I've been alone, and whenever I talked to someone, I was just bullied, just like in here… Everyone hates me, but I can't change who I am…'' She said sadly.

''They're just stupid, but you're not a bad person…You shouldn't change who you are, you're just fine like that. I know that he hasn't talked about you, but I can see you're a good person, and I want to help.'' She gave a small smile.

She felt a bit, weird, but sighed. She then gave a small smile in return, and thanked…

''Thanks… But can I ask you something, how do you know him? I mean like, what was he like before I came, and stuff?'' She asked.

''Well, if you want to listen I can tell you.'' She smiled.

''Sure, if that's okay.'' She smiled.

''Sure. And you know, a smile suits you a lot better than a frown.'' She giggled. She giggled a bit when she saw a small blush on her cheek.

''Really, I'm not kidding. But hey, you mind if I make some tea. It's good for you, and I think a little warm could help you.'' She asked.

''Sure.'' She replied. She made some tea, and told Jenny about him, and their adventures. She listened, and felt a bit sad… She didn't want to admit it, but she was always jealous of him… He got along with people, and… Well… She just didn't…

Even when their neighbors or relatives came to visit, they always called her a bastard… They said that how could the stand her, but when Jaden was around, they just admired and complimented him… She didn't hear what her parents said about her, but she always heard others insults…

She was so sad, and just pushed everything inside, and locked it form the world…She didn't really like when new people were around her, but something changed her a bit when she came here… And Alexis's kindness, was a huge difference.

But she liked it. She seemed nice, and looked like she really wanted to help, so she let her.  
She even got a bit curious about him, and listened to her stories.

She really was proud of him, and everyone was right about him… He was destined to be something else, while she was left in his shadow…  
But after their talk, the reality came, and she felt even more depressed that he was gone…

She wanted to hear about him and his friends while he was there, but it was hard to know, that he might never return…

Her face got a bit sadder, and she put the cup on the table, and looked away…

''Do you have something to tell me? I can see that you're hiding something.'' Alexis got worried.

''Not really…. I'm just sad…I don't know what to do…What if I never see him again..?'' She asked, and put her hands on her eyes…

Alexis's eyes went wide, when she a tear fall from her eye, so she put her hand on her shoulder… Jenny looked up, and saw the blonds worried eyes… They were sparkling, telling her to be herself, not to hide anything…

Then her eyes watered more, and she started crying like no tomorrow… Alexis rook a risk, and pulled her to a hug, and for her surprise and delight, she cried against her shoulder, and hugged back…

She really was just a sad girl, who needed a friend…She held the broken girl for some time, and comforted her…Jenny didn't know what the new feeling was, but it felt like she could trust the girl… She was a bit careful, but let her have a chance…

After she calmed down, they talked some more…She actually felt so comfortable, that she let the new girl see her smile…She didn't know if it was the whole adventure what changed her, or Jesse, but she felt like having connections again…

Meanwhile with Jesse…. When he looked around the red dorm room, he saw the happy Jaden everywhere. He felt so…Empty without his best friend by his side, and the love of his life crying for the loss of her brother…

He just sighed, and tried to get the brunette outta his mind, for now… He got to sleep, and thought about the two…

The day passed quickly, and soon the girls realized, that Alexis had spent the whole day in her room.  
They had talked about so many things, the time just flew by… She soon said goodbye, and told the girl to meet her tomorrow…

Jenny walked to the bathroom in her room and looked at herself from the mirror and thought of Jesse.

She cried a little and then changed to one of her short dresses that she always used when she slept.

She brushed her teeth and brushed her long brown and orange hair. She walked to her big bed and jumped on it with her back first.  
She looked at the sealing and thought of Jaden.

She felt regret and sorrow for him, but tried to keep her hopes up, of seeing him…Even if takes years to see him again... Then she turned her gaze to the window and walked to the balcony. She saw a shooting star and she put her hands together and wished for her brother's return.

She wished with all her might, and looked at the stars at the beautiful night sky. The stars sparkled, and she gave a small smile…  
The night really calmed her down…

Then she saw another one but this time it landed on the academy island and in to the forest.  
She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

She put on her leggings and shoes and run out the door. At the mean time, Syrus was walking though the forest and saw the light hit the area just near him. He ran to it and after the smoke cleared, he saw someone standing there. He didn't believe his eyes.

Jaden was actually the one that fell from the sky. But he was different. He looked more mature and his hair was a bit different.  
He looked like a young man now. He was also a bit taller.

He turned to Syrus and smirked. The blunette was so happy that he run to Jaden and hugged him tightly.

Jaden and Syrus talked for a short moment and then they heard someone coming.  
They turned round and saw the shocked Jenny. Her eyes were wide and she started crying after she saw him.

''Hey sis.'' Jaden stated. Jenny cried more and run to give Jaden a crushing hug.

''Jaden!I thought that I was never gonna see you again.'' She cried to his chest. Jaden hugged back and smiled at her.

''Don't worry. I had something to do first, but I'm here now. So don't worry.'' He smiled, and petted her head. She gave a small smile.

''I didn't know you were so worried.'' He smirked. She just pulled away, turned around, huffed and crossed her arms.

''Of course I was worried. When I finally forgave you, you just disappeared.'' She stated, a bit mad.

He smirked and hugged her from behind.

''I missed you too. I'm glad you're okay Jenny.'' He smiled. She then turned to hug him again, and sobbed to his chest.  
Syrus just smiled when he looked at the siblings reunite. They seemed so happy, and he'd never seen Jenny like that.

They told Chancellor Sheppard. The next day was pretty normal, except that everyone heard that their hero had returned.  
They all rushed to him, and even held a party for him.

Jenny wore the same clothes as she did yesterday, and it soon became like a uniform to her.  
She didn't want to be like everyone else, so she did what she felt like.(black mini shorts, dark blue tube top, black and white vest and black wedge heels)

She was leaning to her balcony railing, while she watched the happy students.  
They all celebrated, and pulled the hero to the blue dorm, for the party…She just sighed, but smiled. She had him back, and the things between them were gone.

So, she couldn't be she still felt a bit envious to be left to his shadow, but things were gonna get better in time. That's what she believed. She sighed and walked to her bed, and sat down.

She took a book in her hands, and was about to read, when suddenly her door flew open.

* * *

**Sooooo…. What do you think, hope it's not too fast or anything, and sorry for the late update ^^ So R&R :D Thanks everyone **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeyyy :D Sorry for taking so long with the update, but I'm on vacation, and currently not at home :) I had a hard time trying to find a computer to get the chapter here from my flash drive, and I only have a tablet and it doesn't have a usb slot, sooo... But here it is, and the next one's coming soon after, and thanks for the favs and reviews :D **

**I hope you guys like it as much as I did, so please be nice ^^ It's kinda random, but it has my favorite part in the whole story. I had the random ideas and pranks from what my brother used to do to me, not all, but most of them. So tell me what you think ^^ R&R, Don't like it, don't read, or review ^^ No flames. Thanks.**

**Chapter 14**

Jenny turned her head to the door, and saw Alexis there. She had a big smile on her face, and giggled a bit. Jenny had a bad feeling about that...  
Something was going on.

''Lexi, what's the matter?'' She asked and put her book away.

''Nothing much, just wondering when you're coming to the party.'' She smirked.

''I'm not really the party type. You should know that.'' She replied.

''Oh common. You need to loosen up a bit. A party won't hurt ya. Please?''

She smiled and walked to her.

''Seriously, I feel bad about parties…'' She said… But the look in her eyes, was just hard to resist…  
She turned her head, but felt her pleading look still on her back. She sighed and turned to her.

''Okay… But not for long.'' She replied quietly…She grinned, and pulled Jenny out the door. She hurried there, and Jenny felt a bit uncomfortable when she saw all the smiley faces. Most of them were trying to get Jaden's attention and asking a lot about what happened to him while he was gone. She sighed, and when she was about to sit down, Alexis pushed her from the back to the others. She tried to resist, but it was already too late for her.

They saw her, and smiled. Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Atticus, Chazz and Blair came to the pushed her forward a bit, and she got nervous when Blair leaned closer, and looked straight in her eyes.  
Then suddenly her eyes sparkled and she said…

''You're so cool!'' She squealed. Jenny almost fell and sweat dropped…She sighed, and was to turn, but Alexis wouldn't let her.

''You're Jenny right?'' Bastion asked. She nodded quickly, and looked at the ground.

''What's wrong?'' Syrus asked and looked at her. She shook her head.

''Nothing…'' She said quietly, and looked away… A bit hurtful look in her eyes. They then realized that she felt uncomfortable, and possibly didn't really know how to react to others.  
Then suddenly when Jay got a bit privacy, he, Jesse, Axel and Jim came to them, and the brunette smirked when he saw her. He walked fast to her, put his hand around her neck, pulled her head a bit down and rubbed her hair.

The others just grinned when they saw her squirm. (Not in a bad way) She pulled away, and looked at him.

''What was that for?'' She asked and fixed her hair back down, since it was all messy now.

''Nothing, just what I usually did. Just like old times.'' She smirked and looked at him.

''Ooohhhh really. I remember it a bit differently. Like the time when you put the skate board in front of my door, and when I was late, I accidently stepped on it, skated down the hall, and into the pool in our back yard. Or when it was raining and you filled my willies with water. Or the time when you put catnip in my school bag, and I was chased by almost all the cats in out neighborhood. Or when on our graduating day you put the chair under my door nub, and when I couldn't get out, I had to go out the window, and climb down from the roof, and mom and dad complained about forever, and on top of all, I was late, and I became the laughing stock of the whole town.'' She said and the others just stared at Jaden… He cleared his throat and looked at her.

''Well… The skate board just was accidently at your door, the faucet in the bathroom was broken, and the water had splattered in them. I was supposed to take it to the neighbor and mom must have put it in the wrong bag and the chair must have got stuck there when I was looking around the closets for my suite. And it wasn't a habit.''

He said.

''Well, you did it more than once. And that doesn't explain when you put the plastic glow full of water, put it the freezer and at night, put in on my neck. Thanks to the shock I screamed so loudly, so I had to hear about it all day. And it wasn't even april fools day.'' She stated.

''Well, remember when you put the bucket of pink paint over my bathroom door. When I woke up and went in, my hair was pink for over three weeks.'' He replied. The twins continued to argue (Not angry, but kinds playfully) while the others continued to stare at the two.

They had no idea they were like that at all, and a little while later, they all burst out laughing. The two looked at them.

''I can't believe you two. You're so much alike.'' Blair stated. The others just continued to laugh, when Jenny closed her eyes and sighed. She still felt a bit bad being compared to him, but she had to let it go… The rest of the gang introduced themselves, and she actually thought that they weren't half bad…The party continued, and soon something was going on.

They were holding a competition and everyone gathered to the stage. They were surprised when they saw drums, a guitar, a piano and lots of other went to take a closer look, and listened one of the obelisk girls was holding a mic, and talking.''We're holding a competition, but this time not dueling. We're here to test what ya all are good at.

Playing an instrument, singing or just about any talent. We have players from the band, so you can try your luck, and see if you're the next talent of this school.'' She stated, and others guys went to the chairs, sat down and enjoyed the show. Many tried their luck with everything they possibly could. A few were good and on their favorites, but still, they hadn't seen anyone who was really incredible.A few shows were quite funny, and it seemed that everyone was having a good time.

Even Jenny. It amazed the others seeing her laugh a bit, and to see the pretty smile on her face. Before they were about to stop, Jaden got an idea.

''Hey Jenny.'' He started. She turned her head to him.

''Yea?''

''You can still sing, can't you?'' He asked. She was surprised, and a small blush appeared on her face.

''Really Jen-san? Is that true!?'' Blair asked.

''Well…I…'' She said, but was soon pushed to the stage. Jaden just smirked when he saw her struggling, but soon she gave up, and went to talk to the band players…He went back to his seat, and grinned. He knew she was nervous, but he also knew that she was a good performer, and loved to sing. She didn't show it too much, but she was actually excited to be singing again… She talked to them a while, and soon they headed to the lights were turned off, except a couple of spot lights, that aimed right at her. She took the mic in her hands, and soon the song began.

(Things I'll never say, By: Avril Lavigne. One of my favorite songs, and it fist just perfect to this, so I recommend you to listen it.)She opened her mouth, and not long after the crown joined her, and she felt like being reborn. Jesse was listening the lyrics, and wasn't sure if she meant them for him, or someone, and just before she was about to finish the song, someone walked inside from the doors. Jenny's eyes went wide, and she dropped the mic…Then others turned their heads, and saw a brunette man with dark jeans, black shoes and a white men's blouse. He had brown eyes, and he was looking at Jenny, who was frozen at the stage.

''Jenny… What are you doing up there?'' He asked. She took a step back, and Jaden came out of the crowd and looked at the man.

''Dad, what are you doing here?'' He asked. Everyone's eyes went wide, and a few girls squealed about his good looks.

''No now son. First young lady, answer my question.'' He stated and walked in front of the stage.

''What do you think.'' She huffed and crossed her arms.

''You know I forbid you to sing, ever again.'' He replied, a bit angrily.

''Do you have to make such a big deal in front of the whole school?'' She stated back.

''I don't care if it's the whole world. You're in no condition to sing, and you always defy what I say.''

She got a bit mad, and suddenly she popped a vain, and started to raise her voice.

''I don't care! Why do you always have to boss me around! I'm capable of doing my own decisions!''

''Well if you were more like your brother, I wouldn't have to!'' He yelled back. Then suddenly it was quiet. Her face went pale, she didn't move, and Jaden had a bad feeling about this… It had happened before, and now, she was mad…She turned her gaze to the floor, and her hands formed to fists…

''Now you've done it. Not only that you're being a total ass, you've managed to embarrass me in front of everyone! You never change! I hate you!'' She shouted and ran out the back door. He was about to go after her, but then Jaden took his hand and pulled him into one of the classrooms and they talked. The whole school felt bad for her, and she ran to the rain, into the forest, so no one would find her…She leaned to a tree, and cried and she closed her eyes, and raised her head up. She leaned down the tree, and sat down to the ground, as the cold rain fell on her face…Not long after, everyone was talking about the incident, and when the gang was about to g after her, someone tapped Bastions shoulder.

''Excuse me, have you seen a girl boy named Jaden Yuki?'' They turned their heads, and saw a beautiful woman, with chocolate brown hair, same kind of eyes, wearing blue jeans, black heels and dark blue jacket garment.

''Yea. I'll be happy to take you to him.'' He smiled widely. She gave a sweet smile back, and he led her to the classroom, where Jay and his dad were arguing.

''Wow… Who was that?'' Sy asked.

''It's pretty obvious.'' Alexis stated.

''I don't get it. Who was she?'' Hassleberry asked, and the blond face palmed.''It's their mom.'' She replied.

''Ooohh… She's really pretty.'' The *soldier* stated.

''Yea. Wish I had a mom like that.'' Syrus smirked.

''Cut it out you guys…Something's going on… There's more important things to worry about...'' Jim said. The gang thought about Jenny, and how was she doing, until Jesse couldn't just stand there doing nothing…

''Were are you going?'' Axel asked.

''I can't just stand here doing nothing, while she's probably crying her heart out.'' He stated, and walked outside. He left his deck and duel disk to the others, so they wouldn't get ran around the rain, and it took a lot of time, before he heard her sobbing… He walked to a big tree, and saw her standing to the tree, holding her elbow covering her eyes, and tears streaming down her felt bad for her, and walked to her. She heard footsteps, and suddenly turned around, and had a mad and hateful look in her eyes. Then her eyes softened when she saw Jesse, standing there… She just closed her eyes.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked.

''I came to look for you.'' He replied.

''And why would you do that? You can catch a cold, or worse.'' She opened her eyes to protest, but her eyes narrowed when she felt him suddenly pull her into his warm held her close to him, his hand around her waist, and the other a bit down from her shoulder. He held tight, so she wouldn't pull away.

''You don't have to hide your feeling from me. I just want to help you.'' He said quietly, but enough for her to hear. Then her eyes watered again, and she hugged long after she started to sob against his chest, as he held her closely. She took a hold of his shirt, squeezing it tight, which made him smile a bit. That meant that she didn't want him to later, she calmed down, and looked in his eyes. Then when her eyes met his, she blushed and looked at the ground. He chuckled a bit, and smiled. He felt both of their hearts racing faster, and then he took the risk to continue from where they left put his hand under her chin, and lifted her face closer to his.

Then they both slowly closed their eyes, and not long after, their lips met. It felt like fireworks for both of them, and neither never wanted to let deepened the kiss by putting her hands around his neck, and he pulled her closer, putting his other hand from her shoulder to the back of her rain fell down, and no one was around to witness their first kiss, as their love was finally figured felt like never letting go. Soon they had to pull away for air, but she hugged him so tightly, that she breathed on his just hugged back, and smiled. He finally had her in his arms, and wasn't planning to let go. Then she felt like saying what had been on her mind ever since they got back…

''Jesse…'' She started…

''Yea..?''

''When we were sucked into that light, I realized something…'' She said… He got a bit nervous, but let her continue…

''When I held your hand, I realized how much I care for you. I wanted you to be safe, and wished that it didn't have to go that way… I was so worried, and my emotions took control, when I pushed you away from that ice… Inside I was sad, fearing that I was never gonna see you again…But happy that I could go with you by my side… I never wanted to let go of your hand, and I knew that you were something special to me… I never felt anything so scary in my life, 'cause when I found something dear, I was afraid of losing it…I felt bad for realizing my feelings too late, and not getting the chance to tell you…But I'm so happy that you're okay, and I finally have the chance…'' She smiled and sobbed a bit… He swallowed and prepared for what she was gonna say…

''I know that this is kinda quick, we haven't known each other for too long…And that I don't know if what I heard was a dream or not… But I realized at the edge of doom, that you were too important to me to let go…I…I…'' She sobbed… He waited and then she said it.

''I love you.'' She finally said it. He got quiet, and blushed… He had so many emotions going through his mind at that point… He didn't know how to express that he felt the same way…

''Jesse… I'm sorry if you think differently, but I just had to say it…'' She pulled away a bit, but was soon pulled back, before she had a chance to leave.

''What you heard, wasn't a dream… It was real…'' He replied. She just blushed madly, but smiled… Then he pulled her to another kiss, and she gladly kissed were both in heaven, and never wanted to let go. Then he felt a hot tear on his face, but it wasn't his. He pulled away, and saw her crying…

''You okay?'' He asked worriedly.

''Yea…I'm just so happy…I never thought you'd feel the same way…'' She smiled and cried to the same time…He smiled, and wiped the tears off her face.

''There's no need to cry. You look a lot prettier without those tears…'' She went red from that comment, and nodded.

''Thanks Jesse.'' She looked straight in his eyes.

''What are you thanking me for?'' He asked.

''For supporting me, and making me the happiest girl alive… I've never been so happy and relieved… I think I can finally let go of the past, and move on…Have a new start, thanks to you.'' She gave him one of her sweetest smiles, that just melted his heart.

''I should be thanking you. You saved me and returned my feelings… I couldn't ask for anything more. I already have the nicest, prettiest and loveliest girl alive for myself.'' He smirked.

''I'm all yours… But, you're all mine too.'' She smiled, and kissed him again…

''So I think I can call you…Well…My…''He was still a bit shy, but she smirked at his silliness…

''Girlfriend? Sure, if that's what you want. My dear boyfriend.'' She smirked, and kissed the top of his nose. She just giggled when she saw his embarrassed face.

''You know what? You're a lot more pretty when you smile, and you have the loveliest voice ever...'' He teased back, but he meant every word.

''Oh… You're so sweet. I don't know what I'd without you.'' She smiled sweetly. He just pulled her closer, and hugged her. It was heaven to hold her in his arms.

''Not that I want to ruin the moment, but are you sure you want to be with me… I mean, a guy like you can get any girl he wants…'' She asked, a bit worried.

''I wouldn't change you for anyone, not now, not never. You're all I need and want.'' He smiled and kissed her lips. She smiled to the kiss, and so did was hard to believe that he finally had her all for himself. He never wanted to let go, but then something hit him.

He got worried when he realized that he didn't have too much time left… He, Jim and Axel were leaving back to their academies in a couple of days, not sure the excat day, but some time soon. And he had to say it to her sometime, but not now…They sat down to the ground, since the rain had stopped, and they looked at the moon. He leaned on his hands, and felt her head rest on his he smirked and swept her off her feet, and into his lap. She rested her head to his chest, and smiled.

''Shouldn't you go get changed? I mean, you could catch a cold.'' Jesse asked.

''I could ask the same about you.'' She smiled, still keeping her eyes closed.

''Oh, touché.'' He grinned.''And besides, I don't want to see mister know it all… Not now… I just had the guy of my dreams, so I'm not gonna let him ruin it.'' She said, a bit sadly.

''Well, I'm sure that he wasn't mean on purpose.'' He replied. She sighed and looked at him.

''Unfortunately, he's been like that always… He's always saying to everyone that I'm useless, and not like Jaden…A disappointment…Mom's the only one who ever stood up to me, but I didn't want her pity, so I just isolated myself from all of them…'' She said sadly.

''You're not a disappointment. You're a great singer, a really good duelist, have good grades, kind and reliably girl. And the most honest person I've ever met.'' He smiled to her. She looked in his eyes, and could see he was telling the truth.

''Thanks Jess.'' She said. They continued to look at each other for some time. As moon was their witness, the two fell deeper in love. It felt like magic…Something that only destiny could do…They both felt it was meant to be. She felt grateful for whatever made her meet truly was her knight and shining armor. She could feel a weight being lifted from her soul, as sun light started to lighten the darkness.

* * *

**So what do you think :) R&R, hope I didn't ruin it ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jenny and Jesse stood in the rain, holding each other. She never thought that she'd actually feel this way about someone. And she liked it.

She felt safe and loved in his arms, and neither one of them wanted to let go. She gave him a kiss, and he took her hand, as they made their way back to the academy. She got nervous, and he saw that.

He smiled and took her hand, and soon she felt a lot better. She knew that she wasn't alone, and that she could do it.  
She didn't want to go to her dad, but she had to, if he was ever gonna see that she was a grown woman, and that she didn't need his 'advice' all the time.

They walked back to the party, and saw that only their friends were there. Some of they had fallen asleep, and she just smiled. She heard noises coming from the next room, so she took the risk, and went inside. But before she did, Jesse gave her encouraging smile, and she gave a kiss on his cheek.

She heard her brother, her mom and dad. They were arguing, and it seemed, that Jaden and her mom were on her side.  
The father continued to complain, but they all stopped when she walked inside... They turned their heads to the wet girl, as she just had a blank look on her face.

''Jenny...'' Jaden said out loud. She then walked forward and gave then her dad a slap on the face. Their friends also heard it, and Jesse sighed. She just stayed there...

''I have only one thing to say. I'm not a baby anymore. I don't care what you think, since you've never cared about me, never stood up to me, always despised me, so you have no right to call me your daughter. So if I'm that terrible, then why don't you go back home, and leave me alone...'' She stated.

Jaden and his mom were taken aback. They thought that she'd never say that to him, and finally she did. When she was about to walk away, her mom grabbed her from the shoulder and stopped her.

''Jenny...'' She only managed to say.

''I may have forgiven Jaden, but I'm still mad at you two. I just need some time to think... Alone...'' She said, and walked out the door. Jesse saw her walking out quite fast, so he went after her. When she was out the door, she ran behind a corner, and cried. Quietly.

Lucky for Jess, that he heard her, and went to see her. He kneeled down when he saw her on her knees, and pulled her face up a bit. He wiped away the tears, and gave her an insuring smile, and she slowly smiled back.

''Don't worry Jenny, you're not, me and the others care, and we're gonna make sure, that you're never alone again.''

''Thanks Jess.'' She smiled. He smirked and helped her up.

''I think you'd better change out of those wet clothes, or else you're gonna catch a cold.'' He said. She nodded, and he walked her to her dorm. When they were at her door, before he left, she jumped to his neck, and higged him.

He smiled and hugged back. She felt so relaxed, and never wanted to let go. She loved the way he held her. Tightly but not too tight and just the right way.

''Jess, I just want to you know that I'm really grateful. You've done more for me in a few days, that anyone has in my entire life. You make sure I'm safe and unharmed. Gave me your love, and made me the happiest girl in the world. I don't know what else to say, but thank you.'' She kissed him to the lips, and held his face.

She held her eyes closed, as he on the other hand kept his open, and blushed madly. Then he also closed his eyes, as they kissed and held each other.

Soon after, he left, and Jenny went inside her room. She closed the door, and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time when she was this happy. She just had the smile on her lips for a long time, even when she went to bed. She thought about him, and had him in her dreams tonight.

Jesse walked back to the red dorm, as happy as ever. He opened the door, and saw Hassleberry, Syrus and Jay staring at him there. He raised an eye brow, and asked...

''What?''

''How come you're coming back this late.'' Syrus asked.

''Oh common Sy. It's so obvious.'' Hassleberry smirked.

''What are you implying?'' The tall blunette asked.

''You were out with Jenny right?'' The soldier smirked. Their guess was right, 'cause even thought he tried to hide it, he blushed when he thought about his love.

''Yea, so?'' He asked and went to take a glass of water.

''Did you have a good time.'' Sy asked. He turned around, leaned to the desk, smiled and replied...

''You could say that.'' He drank the water.

''Did something special happen?'' Jay asked.

''Well...Nothing too special.'' He smirked. The guys continued to talk through the night, as Jenny was sleeping soundly in her bed.  
Then she suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, and heard a noise. She woke up, and walked to her balcony. She saw Ruby sitting in the tree right in front of her, and she seemed a bit scared.

The brunette leaned to the railing, and held out her hands. The creature saw the familiar face, and leaped into her arms. She petted the little thing, and walked inside. She pushed the door a bit back, but didn't close it.

She rested to the bed, and heard her purr. She petted her, and the creature suddenly started to glow. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the Ruby that was almost a see trough, she was completely dark color. Like she was real or something. She just thought that she was getting tired, so she went to bed.

Then suddenly Ruby jumped next to her, and snuggled into her arm. The brunette smiled, and gave a kiss on her forehead.

''Oh, you wanna sleep here?'' She asked. She purred again, and started to sleep. She smiled, and rested her head to her pillow, and drifted into peaceful sleep. Little did she know that something weird was about to happen.

In the morning, the girl woke up, and got up. The little cat like creature stretched her arms and legs, ad jumped down. She jumped down from the bed, and climbed to her shoulder. She quickly licked her face, and went to the balcony door.

Jenny turned her head and smiled at her. The cat creature squealed and went to the railing, and left. She just giggled. *She must have gone search for Jesse.* She thought. She just smiled and made some morning tea.

At the same time, Ruby was running to the red dorm, and when she was about to go through the door, she hit her head, and fell on her back. She got up, and started to scratch the door. At the same time, Jesse, Jaden and Syrus were waking up. Jesse lifted his head, and looked at his alarm clock. It was just 6.30.

He stood up, stretched his arms, and put on his shirt. The tired blunette walked to the door, and opened it. Ruby squealed and jumped in his arms. He was startled and he fell down. The thumb noise woke up the brunette and shorter blunette. They saw Jesse lying on his back, and Ruby licking his paw.

''What in the world?!'' Syrus stated...

''What's wrong Sy?'' Jaden asked.

''Isn't that Ruby?'' He asked.

''Yea. Wait... Does that mean you can actually see him?'' Jay asked. Then the blunette sat up, and looked at his little monster. He then took him in his hands, and his eyes went narrow.

''I can actually feel her!'' He stated.

''What?'' Jay asked. The blunette stood up from the floor and took him in his arms. He felt her push her head to his chest, and purr. He then gave her to Syrus, and their eyes went wide. The cat like creature purred against him, and licked his face. Then Syrus went white, and left screaming and running out the door.

The two turned their heads to her, comfortly sitting on the floor and licking her paw. They just sighed, and pinched themselves. So it wasn't a dream. Not long after the rumor spread and the whole gang came running to their room. They busted through the door, and saw her. Hassleberry fainted and the others just asked questions.

Alexis smiled and went to pet her, but she didn't seem to like it too much. Jesse and Jay were actually the only ones who seemed to be allowed to touch her. Chazz tried to see if it was a toy, or a prank, but just got scratched.

He lied to the ground, as Atticus was next. He failed too, and the rest just gave up... They watched her got sleep on Jesses shoulder, and they sighed.

The gang went to the living room that Chazz build, to discuss the situation. They tried to come up with an answer.

''I don't understand... There's gotta be a logical explanation. She can't be real.'' Bastion stated and sat on the couch.

''Well, she looks just like ruby, she's not a robot, and her scratches hurt.'' Atticus stated, while bandaging himself.

''Plus it's annoying.'' Chazz stated. They all saw Ruby lift her head, and they could swear that she had some sort of an evil smirk on her face.  
Then jumped on Chazz, and continued where she left off.

''Well, that proves it... But how did this happen?'' Alexis asked.

''Did something happen to you Jay when you fused with Yubel? I mean, did you get her powers or something?'' Hassleberry asked...

''Yea, but I didn't even see Ruby yesterday, so I didn't do it...'' He replied.

''Well then who did?'' Jim asked. Then suddenly Ruby stopped, and one of her ears raised. She jumped down from Chazzs stomach and ran to the door.  
She started to scratch it. The others just thought the same thing, when their heard footsteps.

They saw someone walk inside, and saw Ruby gettin excited. She jumped in Jennys arms, and purred. It looked like Jenny and Jesse were the only ones that were allow to touch her.  
Their mouths dropped when they saw Jenny petting the little thing, and then she turned her face to them. She became confused, and raised an eye brow.

''What's the matter?'' She asked.

''Are you okay?'' Axel asked.

''Yea, why wouldn't I be?'' She asked, and set Ruby down. Then Alexis came with a mirror, and gave it to Jenny. She had even more confused look on her face, and took it.

''Look in it. Do you see anything different?'' She asked. Jenny just did as she was told, and went blank when she looked at her face.  
She lowered her hand, holding the mirror, her face completely white. Alexis quickly waved her hand in front of her face, and the brunette passed out.

The gang panicked, and helped her to the couch. She started to wake up about a half an hour later, and she suddenly sat up.  
She looked at everyone, and covered her face. Jaden put his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her.

''Are you sure you're feeling alright?'' He asked. Then she snapped and looked in his face.

''What do you think?! How could I be okay!?'' She stated a bit angrily.

''Whoa, calm down.'' He said and backed away a little.

''Sorry...I...Just...What the hell is happening to me?'' She covered her face, and sobbed. Jesse tapped her shoulder, and gave a smile. She calmed down, and looked at him.

''Don't worry. You're gonna be just fine.'' He smiled. She shook her head and stood up.

''How? My eyes... They're pink for goodness sakes.'' She stated. Her eyes ahd turned into dark pink. She hadn't realized it earlier... Then Bastion was on to something.

''By the way Jenny, did you happen to see Ruby yesterday?'' He asked. She looked at him, and nodded.

''Yea. She came to my room last night, and left in the morning.'' She said. They were shocked.

''What? Is there something wrong with that?'' She asked.

''No, but did anything out of the ordinary happen last night?'' He asked again.

''Well, she jumped on my lap, and for a second there was this weird light. But what does that got to do with anything?'' She replied.

''Well, Ruby's real now.'' Jim stated.

''What? You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way that can be right...'' She didn't believe.

''But it is... Look what she did to Chazz.'' Alexis pointed the teen on the ground.

''Oh...''

''But why did this happen to me...'' She sighed and looked at the ground. Then the others were startled when they suddenly saw Yubel, sitting next to Jenny.  
She wasn't fully real, but she was a higher lever spirit, so the others could see her.

''Yubel?'' Jaden asked. Jenny lifted her head, and smiled at the spirit.

''Jenny, what's happening to you is no different than what happened to your brother. You're true self is coming, and there's no need to be afraid.'' She smiled.

''But Jay's the supreme king, I don't have that kind of power...'' She said a bit sadly.

''Yes you do. Even in the past, there was a sister, but she couldn't control the power or be a leader for being a female. Your strength just starts to show, and you need to be careful. From what I see, you both have physic powers, but yours just reacted differently. Jaden can control it, but you weren't aware of them last night. That's why your friend Ruby became real. It'll wear off in a couple of days, so no need to worry.'' She comforted the teen.

''Oh...I don't want the same happen to me than Jay...Turning into a power hungry maniac...I don't want to harm everyone.'' She replied.

'You won't. You just need to be a bit careful, but you'll be just need to keep an eye on you for a little while that's all.'' She said.

''Okay... But when do you think my eyes will turn to normal?'' She asked.

''It might take a while, but don't worry, they'll be okay in no time.'' She said and disappeared. She smiled and looked at Jay.

''I hope nothing bad happens.'' She said quietly.

''Don't worry, we're here for you.'' Alexis said.

''Thanks you guys,'' She gave a small smile. The guys continued talking for a while, but then soon the conversation got a bit awkward, and somewhat hurtful, for certain kind of people.

''It's too bad you have to leave the day after tomorrow Jess, Jim, Axel. It's just not the same without you guys.'' Jaden stated. The others didn't notice, but Jenny suddenly felt her heart ache. She didn't know...

*In a couple of days...Well, I guess I never gave him enough time to tell me...But still...* She thought.

''Well, we'll come for the graduation party. It won't take that long.'' Jim smiled.  
Jesse noticed her sudden change, and when he was about to say something, she acts.

''Sorry guys but I have some homework to do, so if you'll excuse me. I'll see you guys later.'' She gave a small smile, and walked out the door.

''I guess I haven't done mine either.'' Jesse gave a nervous smile, and also walked out the door. He saw Jenny walking quite fast back to her dorm, but along the way, he managed to keep up with her, and stopped her.

''Jenny wait.'' He said. She sighed and turned around.

''What...'' She said plainly.

''Please don't be mad. I was gonna tell you. I just hadn't had the chance.'' He said. She just took his hand and pulled him to a more shadowed spot, and kissed him. He felt sadness in the kiss, and a tear fall from her face.

''Please...Why didn't you tell me. You knew that you were leaving, and still you told me...'' She stated, and sobbed. He pulled her to a hug, and kissed her again.

''I know that if I left and hadn't told you how I felt, I might have lost you. I just couldn't let that happen.'' He hugged her tighter.

''Lost me? What do you mean?'' She asked.

''You might have forgotten about me, or hated me... I might have never gotten the chance to tell you...'' He replied.

''Oh...'' She just said...

''I know I'm willing to wait a half an year, but are you?'' He asked. He pulled away a bit so he could see her face, and saw tears falling.  
He held the side of her pretty face, and wiped a tear away with his thumb. She opened her eyes, and gazed into his.

''Of course I can wait. I just thought that you were gonna abandon me. Just like everyone else...'' She said sadly.  
He shook his head, and kissed her. She blushed when she felt love and comfort in his gentle touch, so she kissed back.

''Don't even think about something like that. I could never let go of the love of my life.'' He smiled and hugged her.  
She just blushed madder and her smile got wider. She knew that he really meant what he said, and that made her so happy that there wasn't enough words in the world to describe it.

Little did they know that the gang had followed them, and were smirking not too far away.  
Jaden was happy for his best friend, and for his sister. He knew that they were destined to be together, and that nothing could break them apart.

They left, not wanting to ruin their moment, so they decided not to tell them yet.  
The lovers spent the day with each other, talking, doing many things, even dueling. At night, they dueled on the cliff they first met.

The match was pretty even but thanks to Rainbow dragon, Jesse won.  
The smoke cleared, and the victorious blunette walked to her, and helped her up. She just smiled, and looked at him.

''Wow. You still got it.'' She smirked.

''Well, it was pretty close.'' He smiled.

''It doesn't matter, you're still my hero.'' She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his forehead. He blushed, as she just had the cutest smile.

I really don't want you to leave, but guess you have no choice.'' She said a bit sadly. She lowered her head, but it was brought up by his gentle hand, and his gorgeous smile. She just couldn't help but smile herself. She loved his handsome face, dreamy eyes, and his lovely being. He was just the perfect package. He was good looking, smart but not a nerd, funny, loving, trust worthy, loyal, and the list goes on.

She felt so lucky that a guy like him was interested in her, and she believed that he was the one. When she was a little girl, she dreamed that she would have someone to talk to, someone to understand, and maybe even love her. She had found that special someone, and wasn't gonna let go.

But she had the feeling that neither was he. Jesse was also feeling the same about her. He had the girl of his dreams. Sure he was popular, with the guys and the ladies, he wasn't really the kind of person to hang out with all kinds of people. He wanted that someone he could protect, cherish, love and hold in his arms, and he had her.

Her eyes just melted his heart, her cutest giggle was music to his ears, her tough attitude was attracting and her soft and gentle touch was to die for. He didn't think he'd find anyone so perfect, but he did, and was gonna hold on.

They hated that they had to separate, but they both knew, that in 6 months, they would be reunited, and their hopes and dreams were just the beginning. He hoped that she could wait, since she was already panicking that he wasn't gonna come back, but, he trusted that she was gonna wait, and so was he.

They strolled around the island, and when it was about 2am, they had to go to their dorms. He walked her to her room, and gave her a quick kiss. She kissed back, and waved to him. He waved back, and left. She just squealed and jumped to her queen sized bed. She just thought about him, and blushed. He was so dreamy, that she couldn't get him outta her head.

He had the same trouble, she was constantly in his mind. He loved everything about her, and thought about her all the time. When he arrived to the room, and saw his friend sleeping soundly. He just smiled, and walked to his backpack. He took something from it, and held it in his hand.

But they weren't the only ones that were thinking about that special someone. Jim had woken up by a bad dream. He sat on his bed, and was breathing heavily. He was reliving the moment when he and Ashlyn got sent away. He just held his forehead in his hand, and sighed.

He hadn't seen her since they got back, and he was wondering if she was alright. He heard what she said when he lay fallen down, and he couldn't get her outta his mind. She was so fine, and he wanted to say thanks and goodbye before he left. He couldn't forget her, and wanted to see her so badly, ever since they got back.

At the same time with her, she was leaning on they balcony railing. She was looking at the stars, and thinking about him. She was a bit afraid to see him after the whole thing, but she still remembered like it was yesterday. She wanted to see him, 'cause she knew that he was leaving on the next day. She knew that she had only one day to meet him, and forgetting about him was gonna be hard...But…She didn't want to forget.

The night soon was over, and the morning came. The students went to class. Ashlyn was sitting near the corner, so Jim couldn't see him, but she was constantly looking at his handsome face. She was day dreaming about him, and day passed quickly. Soon the next day came, and in the morning, the gang was saying goodbye to the trio. (Adrian had shipped away a long time ago)

* * *

Sooo, sorry for the late update, but here it is :D R&R


End file.
